


Rêver n'est fait que pour les enfants

by Winchester08



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Everybody is human, Fluff, Kinda slow built but not really, M/M, Psychological Drama, human!Cas, kinda funny and cute, or are they?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester08/pseuds/Winchester08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester a perdu toute sa famille, il s'est donc créé un monde. Un monde difficile et sombre, mais une meilleure réalité, puisqu'il avait encore de la famille.<br/>Alors qu'il faisait du porte-à-porte, Castiel se fait enlever.<br/>Revenir à la réalité est toujours difficile, mais peut-être sera-t-elle moins difficile s'il y a quelqu'un avec Dean, pour l'aider.<br/>Destiel fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alors une fanfiction de Destiel, avec un Dean brisé et un Castiel incomplet. Les deux seront bons pour l'un pour l'autre. Entresemer de moments douloureux, j'espère que vous aimerez. Laissez-moi vos commentaires!

Il ne reprit ses esprits que très lentement, ses pensées étaient entremêlées et ses souvenirs, confus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler, c'était cette odeur abominablement forte, il en avait des maux de tête. Il ne put même pas rouvrir les yeux, en tout cas pas avant qu'une énorme flaque d'eau ne lui tombe dessus. Paniqué de se réveiller de cette façon, il essaya d'ôter l'eau de ses yeux pour rapidement pouvoir regarder où il était et pourquoi il avait reçu de l'eau, mais il ne pouvait pas approcher ses mains, elles étaient retenues par quelque chose. Elles étaient attachées. Le cœur de Castiel se mit à sonner bien fort dans sa petite poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux, malgré l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage.

Un noir presque complet ne laissait pas voir grand-chose, uniquement un filet de lumière poussiéreuse laissait entrevoir des ombres. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il fasse nuit. Castiel, s'habituant à l'obscurité put se voir lui-même, les poignets et les chevilles accrochés très solidement à une ancienne chaise de bois presque en décomposition. Il essaya de tirer sur ses liens et de les user comme il le pouvait, tout en se forçant de calmer sa respiration, pour faire le moins de bruit, puisque la personne qui l'avait mis là ne devait pas être trop loin, mais rien ne marcha.

Ayant regardé une collection remarquable de films policiers ou d'enlèvements, il essaya d'appliquer les enseignements de ce qu'il se rappelait de ceux-ci. Premièrement, il essaya de se souvenir où il était. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant des yeux un élément qui pourrait l'aider. Il n'y avait qu'une étagère remplit de vieilles bricoles qui n'ont pas été touchées depuis longtemps. Pas très aidant. L'eau qui lui avait coulée sur les épaules commençait à se refroidir et tout le corps de Castiel était parcouru de frisson incessant. Puis, en passant son regard dans cette petite pièce qui devait être un salon autrefois, il vit une ligne orange, non en fait, c'était une courbe. Un cercle presque parfait avec une immense étoile et il se trouvait prisonnier en son centre. C'est à ce moment précis que Castiel laissa libre cours à sa panique.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas devant lui, mais quand il souleva sa tête, il ne vit rien. Son cœur battait d'un rythme douloureux. Puis, d'autres pas, mais cette fois-ci, derrière lui, il essaya de se retourner, mais la chaise l'en empêchait. L'eau lui coulait dans le dos, produisant une chute de frisson pour sa colonne vertébrale. Castiel ne pouvait plus penser correctement, seul la terreur le guidait. Les bruits de pas faisaient maintenant le tour de son cercle, mais ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'était de ne même pas pouvoir voir qui était là, dans l'ombre, à l'observer.

Subitement, les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant Castiel. Son cœur manqua un battement.

\- Qui es-tu? Demanda une voix grave.

L'otage n'était pas sûr s'il devait répondre. Dire son nom à quelqu'un qui le retenait ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. De plus, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui répondre, peur que sa voix se brise avant qu'il ne prononce un mot. Il prit son courage à deux mains et cracha vite :

-Castiel Novak.

-Menteur! Cria la voix, maintenant en vraie rage.

Castiel ne comprenait plus, bien sûr que c'était lui. Peut-être le prenait-il pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il essaya pourtant de le convaincre comme il pouvait.

-Non, je vous assure, c'est mon nom. Je m'appelle Castiel Novak et je vie à quelques rues d'ici.

_Wow! Donne-lui donc ton adresse tant que tu y es. Toujours pratique d'être sûr que la personne qui te retient prisonnier ait accès à ta maison. Juste au cas, pensa Castiel, ironique à lui-même._

-Arrête ça tout de suite! Maintenant, je veux savoir ce que tu es!

L'homme sortit finalement de l'ombre pour se rapprocher. Alors, Castiel put le voir. Il fut si surprit qu'il laissa sa bouche ouverte. Il avait pensé à un vieil homme hideux qui s'amusait à torturer les personnes ou encore à un dérangé qui faisait culte de la magie noire, vu les symboles orangés tracés sur le plancher, mais pas à… Ça.

L'homme était environ la même grandeur et la même taille que Castiel, mais il avait les cheveux châtains courts et des yeux verts presque trop étincelants pour être vrais, mais qui pourtant avait l'air épuisés et remplient de douleur malgré que pour l'instant, il ne donnait l'impression que d'être en colère. Ses épaules étaient droites et solide et sa posture, imposante et menaçante. Revenant à ses pensées, Castiel ferma immédiatement la bouche.

_C'est ton kidnapper bordel, un peu de fierté!_

-Je ne le répèterais qu'une seule et unique fois, qu'est ce que tu es? Menaça le kidnapper en s'avançant vers Castiel, et c'est à cet instant seulement que celui-ci vit le couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Castiel ne savait pas s'il allait se mettre à pleurer abondamment ou s'il allait vomir tout ce qu'il avait mangé… ces dernières semaines.

-Mais je vous promets que je suis Castiel Novak, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais je vous promets que je suis normal… L'étranger s'avança encore d'un pas. Non! Non, attendez, je vous le promets, je travaille à la maternelle, j'aide les enfants et j'ai de la famille qui va remarquer mon absence, vous devriez… L'homme avança encore d'un pas. Non! Je vous en prit, ne me faite pas de mal! Je suis désolé! Je suis désolé.

Castiel ne put essuyé les larmes qui coulaient maintenant de ses yeux, les mains toujours liés, même s'il tirait sur ses liens au point de s'arracher la peau.

-Vous allez arrêter cette comédie! Je vous ai fait passer tout les tests et rien, pourquoi? S'énervant un peu plus l'étranger, mais il resta où il était.

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, gelant au contact de la température basse.

Puis, dans une faible plainte, Castiel murmura :

-Je vous en prit, laissez-moi partir. Je ne dirais rien à personne. Laissez-moi retourner chez moi, je suis désolé, peu importe ce que j'ai fait. Je m'en excuse, mais laissez-moi partir, lançant-il éclatant en sanglot.

L'étranger recula de plusieurs pas rapidement ne le laissant plus le voir, après ce qu'il venait de dire, laissant traîner le silence. Puis, la voix menaçante d'il y a quelques minutes devint un peu plus brisée et douloureuse, mais toujours douteuse.

-Ouais, mais alors si ce que vous dites est vrai, pourquoi êtes-vous venu cogner à ma porte?

\- Je… Je ne m'en souviens plus. Non, attendez, dit Castiel, se souvenant maintenant de ce qui l'avait emmené ici. Je faisais du porte-à-porte pour… Il regarda les symboles orangés sur le plancher puis finit sa phrase. Pour mon église, nous essayons de recruter les familles du coin. Je dois bien avoir des dépliants pour le prouver. Je vous jure que ce n'était pas pour vous dérangez que je suis venu. Je…

Puis, il se souvint de se qu'il s'était passé. Un flash hallucinant et douloureux le frappa.

_Enfin, il arriva devant la dernière maison de sa tournée. Après, il pourrait retourner à la maison._

_La maison semblait abandonnée, puisque chaque pores d'elle respirait la poussière et la négligence. Pourtant, la voiture stationnée était brillante et impeccable. Marchant de façon désigné et optimiste, il arriva à la porte._

_Toc toc toc._

_Il attendit, essayant même d'apercevoir un mouvement par la vitre brouillée de la porte, mais il ne vit rien. Il commença à repartir après un moment d'attente, lorsque…_

_-Oui? Demanda une voix grave. Castiel se retourna pour refaire une dernière fois son discours pour promouvoir son église, à l'homme à la porte, mais dès qu'il se retourna, le visage de celui-ci se décomposa. L'homme à la porte qui semblait très fatigué au départ, les traits approfondit par la douleur ou peut-être l'effort, se retrouva tétanisé, puis il se reprit, refermant sa bouche de ce même fait. Castiel ne comprenait absolument pas la réaction de l'homme, mais voulu tout de même commencer son discours, pour partir le plus vite possible, mais dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, l'étranger s'approcha et prit dans ses bras Castiel. Maintenant totalement paralysé par le malaise de cette situation, il ne bougea plus, prit dans les bras musclés de l'étranger. Il sentait un mélange de sueur et d'alcool. Ses cheveux courts frottaient un peu sur visage de Castiel, lui piquant la joue. Il finit par relevé ses bras qui pendaient lâchement plus tôt, pour tapoter gentiment le dos de l'étranger._

_-Je te croyais mort, Castiel. Je croyais ne plus jamais pouvoir te voir! Déclara l'étranger qui tremblait de tout son corps._

_Très mal à l'aise et à la fois triste pour l'homme, Castiel du pourtant lui demander, alors qu'ils étaient encore en pleine accolade :_

_-Je suis désoler, mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom?_

_-Quoi? Attends, Castiel, c'est moi, Dean! Dean Winchester!_

_L'homme qui disait se prénommer Dean recula de Castiel et le regardait, perdu, puis son attitude changea complètement, alors qu'il reprit un regard foudroyant et haineux. Puis celui-ci sortit quelque chose de sa poche, mais Castiel ne vit pas tout de suite ce que…_

_Puis, ce fut le noir._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester a perdu toute sa famille, il s'est donc créé un monde. Un monde difficile et sombre, mais une meilleure réalité, puisqu'il avait encore de la famille. Alors qu'il faisait du porte-à-porte, Castiel se fait enlever. Revenir à la réalité est toujours difficile, mais peut-être sera-t-elle moins difficile s'il y a quelqu'un avec Dean, pour l'aider. Destiel fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo!   
> Prochaine chapitre demain!  
> Laissez-moi vos commentaires! ;)

Castiel n'était pas sûr du tout de vouloir lui demander, mais il s'y risqua tout de même, voyant que son ravisseur était peut-être prêt à l'écouter.

-Vous… Vous vous appelez Dean Winchester, non?

_Et merde! Tu aurais mieux fait de te la fermer, Castiel, se dit-il à lui-même, sentant son cœur repartir en trombe alors que cela n'avait fait que quelque seconde uniquement qu'il avait put se calmer._

L'étranger se projeta sur Castiel, agrippant ses bras et les renfonça dans la chaise, le regard maintenant fou.

-Et alors, monsieur je-suis-innocent, comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom si tu n'es qu'un professeur de maternelle? Cracha-t-il

-Je… Vous me l'avez dit tout à l'heure, balbutia-t-il.

Le ravisseur se retourna et repartit dans l'ombre, d'où Castiel ne pouvait pas le voir. L'otage commençait bizarrement à se calmer un peu, voyant «Dean» l'écouter.

-Heu… Dean?

Les yeux de Castiel s'habituaient à l'obscurité et dans ce noir, il vit les yeux vert émeraude de l'étranger le fixer. Il prit une grande respiration, avant de lui redemander s'il pouvait partir.

-Je suis désolé mais…

-Arrête de t'excuser Castiel! Interrrompa Dean.

Bouleversé par cette familiarité, il eut un moment de réflexion avant de changer sa question.

-Est-ce qu'on se connaît?

-Tout dépend de qui tu es.

-Mais je vous jure que je suis Cas…

-Je sais, mais si tu me le permettrais, j'aimerais faire un test avant de te croire, proposa Dean.

Castiel n'en revenait pas, il voyait enfin un espoir de ressortir. Un souffle de soulagement l'envahit. Il hocha de la tête à son ravisseur. Dès lors, Dean prit une chaise et l'amena juste devant celle de Castiel, sa chaise retourner de côté pour pouvoir s'accoté les bras sur le dos de sa chaise. Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux, le vert émeraude croisant le bleu océanique.

-Je vais te poser deux questions et tu devras me répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

Castiel hocha une deuxième fois, inquiet et curieux de connaître ces questions.

-As-tu déjà eu des trous de mémoire?

Castiel fut surprit de cette question et de sa simplicité.

-Et bien non, à l'exception des dernières heures, mais maintenant, ça va.

Il essayait d'être le plus honnête possible pour augmenter ses chances de sortir d'ici. Il voyait la lumière et peu importe s'il devait garder cet incident pour lui, il le garderait dans sa tombe. Si «Dean» le laissait partir, il ne dirait rien à la police, se serrait une promesse et lorsque Castiel promettait, c'était pour toujours.

L'étranger prit quelques temps pour réfléchir, puis il regarda Castiel dans les yeux. Celui-ci faillit presque rougir devant la proximité de Dean qui le regardait avec ses yeux douloureux vert envoûtant.

_Concentration. Concentration._

Dean finit par poser sa dernière question, et celle-ci se répéta comme un écho dans la tête de Castiel. Il ne s'était sûrement pas préparer à ce genre de question.

\- Castiel, crois-tu aux anges?

Il prit une grande minute avant de répondre. Tout ce temps, son ravisseur le regarda dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse, patiemment.

-Je dirais que oui. Je crois en des être bienveillants qui sont responsable de l'équilibre de l'humanité. Ils nous protègent contre… nous-mêmes, d'une certaine façon, mais ils sont tout autant les enfants de Dieu, donc cela ne les empêche pas d'empathie.

Castiel était bien partie pour développer, mais Dean l'interrompu, lui posant une nouvelle question.

-Alors tu crois que les anges peuvent ressentir des «émotions»?

-Oui, je le crois.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela, demanda Dean, avec une expression bizarre, c'était plus que de la curiosité, c'était comme vitale, comme si Dean avait attendu toute sa vie pour que Castiel lui réponde.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne vois pas bien les anges protéger une race et toujours la ramenez sur le bon chemin s'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour le vouloir.

Castiel remarqua très nettement le sourire en coin de Dean, à cette remarque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais celui-ci crut que son ravisseur n'y avait jamais réellement penser de cette façon. Puis, le visage fatigué de Dean revint à la normal et murmura :

-Je te crois. Je crois bien que tu sois Castiel.

L'otage n'en revenait pas, son cœur palpita de plus en plus rapidement, maintenant bien plus léger.

-Merci, merci beaucoup.

-Attends, intervient Dean, la question maintenant n'est plus de te croire ou non, mais bien si tu voudras bien ME croire.

Reprenant son souffle, l'homme toujours attaché ne comprenait plus.

-Mais vous m'aviez promis…

-Je ne t'ai rien promis, j'ai dis que cela m'aiderais à te croire. Maintenant, pour cela, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes.

Castiel n'était plus d'humeur à jouer, il était fatigué, cette chaise n'était pas confortable du tout, il s'arrachait la peau à force de forcer sur ses liens métalliques et maintenant son ravisseur qui lui faisait des mauvaises blagues? Il était beaucoup trop exténué pour ce genre d'enfantillage.

-Vous m'aviez dit que je pourrais partir! J'aimerais bien partir si cela ne vous dérange pas, monsieur le ravisseur, dit-il fort et avec une certaine dose de rage et une pointe de sarcasme!

Dean ne l'avait pas vu venir et presque d'un ennui, il alla chercher du ruban adhésif et en mis sur la bouche de Castiel, qui n'hésita pourtant pas à résister en esquivant le ruban. Dean finit par le lui coller, un peu plus impatient qu'avant, son visage s'étant durci.

-Désolé Castiel, mais maintenant, c'est à ton tour de m'écouter.

* * *

 

_Je le savais! Je me suis fait enlever par un fou ET un pratiquant de la magie noire! Bravo! Il faut vraiment être chanceux pour tomber sur un combo des deux! Une chance qu'il est mignon, parce que… Non, attends est-ce que j'ai vraiment pensé à ça?_

Dès le début de son explication, Castiel était venu à la conclusion que Dean avait complètement perdu la tête. Il commença en lui disant que presque tous les monstres étaient réels et que certaines personnes s'étaient mises comme but de les tués. Ce groupe de personnes s'appelait des Chasseurs. Jusqu'à présent, c'était à la limite de l'imagination ou de la théorie du complot, mais après, il s'était mis à déblatérer sur le fait que Castiel était un ange, et alors là, Castiel sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais partir d'ici. Cet homme s'était fait un monde et rien ne pourrait le faire revenir à la raison. Castiel était triste pour cet homme, prit dans le surnaturel, sans personne pour l'aider.

C'était troublant de voir à quel point cet homme croyant dur comme fer à son monde et essayait profondément de le prouver à Castiel.

Puis, il eut la première étape de compréhension, qui fut le premier pas de tout.

-Attends, je viens de me souvenir, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt! Dean, les yeux fous remonta la manche de son chandail en continuant d'expliquer. Lorsque tu es venu me ramener de l'enfer, tu as laissé la trace de ta main.

Dean remonta sa manche, puis vu. En fait, il ne vit rien. Il regarda sur son autre bras, prit de doutes. Il se contorsionna du mieux qu'il put mais ne vu pas la marque qu'il avait porté des années. Se sentant perturbé et bizarrement mis à nu, il remit ses manches en place et regarda l'homme assis dans la chaise. Il croisa ses yeux, dont la couleur reconnaissable entre mille était familière et réconfortante. Le Winchester reprit son souffle et se calma. Puis, il marmonna en partant un peu plus loin :

\- Je te jure qu'elle était là. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais elle est partie.

Castiel n'avait aucune idée quoi faire. Il pourrait adopter la position de l'otage soumis, ce qui consistait à rentrer dans le monde du ravisseur pour ne pas le contrarier en attendant les autorités ou encore essayer de le résonner.

Son esprit était bouché par toutes les histoires que lui racontait Dean et il vivait un incroyable déchirement. Il voyait la panique de son ravisseur et malgré toutes les barrières d'antipathie qu'il se mettait, il ne pouvait que voir cela. De la panique. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un être humain après tout. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal et essayait fort d'apaiser la situation.

Castiel décida qu'il avancerait à petit pas avec son ravisseur, pour ne pas le brusquer et pour gagner sa confiance.

Étape 1 : détacher ses foutus liens.

Dean, qui était maintenant debout, à quelques mètres, avait arrêté de parler depuis plusieurs minutes et regardait le plancher, peur d'entrevoir le regard désapprobateur de Castiel.

-Je comprends que ça pourrait être difficile à avaler, mais tu dois me croire.

Castiel, après avoir demander, d'un petit grognement, d'enlever le ruban adhésif de sa bouche, en profita pour lui demander de montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas enlevé pour lui faire du mal, en lui faisant enlever ses liens. Dean, quoi que suspicieux, accepta l'offre après avoir enlevé avec soins le ruban de sa bouche, essayant très fort de ne pas le blessé. De toute façon il détestait voir Castiel bâillonné. Tout de même, la condition, pour que Dean enlève ses chaînes était qu'il devrait rester assis sur la chaise et qu'il ne tenterait pas de s'échapper. Dean alla chercher les clés. Lorsqu'il revint, il enleva les liens métalliques avec la plus grande délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de faire mal à Castiel. Aussi, pour une raison qui était inconnu au professeur de maternelle, les mains de Dean tremblaient. Aussitôt qu'il eut enlevé les chaînes, le Winchester recula et croisa le regard bleu qui l'avait réconforté au fil des années et ses mains tremblèrent un peu moins.

Castiel plongea, sans s'en rendre compte, dans les yeux verts douloureux et respira un peu mieux. Puis, après un long moment, il reprit ses esprits et se trouva malade de… faire ça avec quelqu'un qui le retient dans sa maison, mais une partie de lui voulait replonger déjà dans ses yeux brillants d'un air malicieux mais à la fois tendre.

Toute la journée et celle du lendemain se passèrent, entrecoupées de moment de familiarité troublante, à petite étape pour avoir la confiance de Dean, mais Castiel se prit vite dans le jeu et se ne fut rapidement plus des étapes mais il voulait en savoir plus sur le VRAI Dean, pas le chasseur de monstres, mais celui qui se tenait devant lui. Et malgré le fait que chaque couche était plus noir l'une que l'autre, il devait continuer, puisqu'il le savait, qu'au centre de cette enveloppe noircie se trouvait un cœur qui en donnait plus qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Bientôt, ils furent en train de manger, à la table, comme deux personnes normales, alors qu'ils savaient tout les deux que cette maison était la prison de Castiel et celui-ci ne savait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver par la suite. Il attendait plus ou moins lundi, se demandant ce que ferait Dean. Dean le laisserait-il aller travailler ou le garderait-il comme un enfant qui cacherait son trésor, jusqu'à se qu'il le jette? Ou le laisserait-il un peu plus de liberté jusqu'à cette journée? Rien n'était sûr et les deux hommes se regardaient du coin de l'œil, guettant l'autre.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester a perdu toute sa famille, il s'est donc créé un monde. Un monde difficile et sombre, mais une meilleure réalité, puisqu'il avait encore de la famille. Alors qu'il faisait du porte-à-porte, Castiel se fait enlever. Revenir à la réalité est toujours difficile, mais peut-être sera-t-elle moins difficile s'il y a quelqu'un avec Dean, pour l'aider. Destiel fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez jusqu'à maintenant!  
> Prochain chapitre: samedi prochain

Castiel était couché dans un lit peu confortable, qui d'après lui devait être à Dean, puisqu'il reconnaissait maintenant l'odeur de celui-ci. C'était un mélange bizarrement agréable d'alcool et de feu. Tout de même, il se sentait un peu petit dans l'empreinte de la silhouette de Dean dans ce lit.

Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à Dean, mais il trouvait que pensé à lui était justifié, puisque ce n'était que lui qu'il avait vu depuis deux jours et qu'il était couché dans son lit, l'odeur de Dean l'entourant comme une seconde couverture.

Comme à chaque fois que le prénom Dean lui venait à l'esprit, il repensa à ces yeux étincelants et à la fois fatigués d'une dure vie, d'un vert si pur et captivant. Puis, il y avait Dean, lui-même, intriguant et à la fois inquiétant.

Castiel n'avait plus peur de Dean, mais il avait toujours cette petite once de malaise qui le mettait sur ses gardes, comme si le Winchester pouvait exploser à n'importe quel moment.

Il avait fait profil bas, autant que lui permettait sa curiosité sur Dean. Il n'avait pas essayé de fuir ou de provoquer Dean à la réalité. Il ne voulait pas se rapprocher de lui, parce qu'il savait très bien comment cela allait ce finir. Comme à toute les fois que quelqu'un reste trop longtemps près de Castiel.

_Une chance qu'il me laisse allé à mon travail demain, puisque dans le cas contraire, quelqu'un aurait bien remarqué mon absence et aurait appeler. Comme je ne suis pas à la maison, je n'aurais pas pu répondre et après quelques jours, ils auraient été inquiet et aurait même peut-être appeler la police. Mais alors, si la police le trouve, ils enverront Dean en prison, même si je leur dirais qu'il ne me maltraitait pas ou qu'il ne cherchait pas à me faire de mal. Ils croiront que je suis sous le choc et que j'ai le syndrome de Stockholm._

_Dean n'est pas un méchant._

Pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu, Castiel ne voulait pas que la police le retrouve. C'était plus que de la protection pour Dean. Castiel voulait garder Dean pour lui, croyant que les autres le penseraient fou ou qu'ils lui feraient du mal.

Castiel s'endormit, l'oreiller entre les bras, le serrant fort contre lui, respirant l'odeur qui en était imprégné.

* * *

 

Dean avait passé la nuit sur le vieux divan décrépi de la pièce principale et se réveilla au premier son. Il savait très bien qu'il devrait se dépêcher, puisque aujourd'hui Castiel devrait aller se changer chez lui et après, Dean l'amènerait au travail. Il se ferait discret, mais le regarderait pour être sûr qu'il ne dise rien. Pourtant, il savait que c'était inutile puisque Castiel ne ment jamais et tiens ses promesses.

Détournant ses pensées de son plan, Castiel sortie de sa chambre, encore embrouillé par son réveil. Il avait même encore la marque du pli de son oreiller sur la joue. Dean sourit en coin, cela lui faisait du bien de le voir, même si il savait que Castiel ne le croyait pas.

Il se leva et expliqua l'horaire, en omettant de lui dire qu'il allait rester proche pour le surveiller, lorsqu'il serait au travail.

Immédiatement, les deux hommes sortirent et Dean démarra son Impala 67'.

\- Alors, où habites-tu?

Castiel n'avait pas pensé qu'il devrait avouer son adresse, alors il hésita pendant un instant, mais lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Dean, il vu de la honte parce qu'il avait remarquer l'hésitation et savait que Castiel n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en lui. Castiel se sentit tout de suite mal et dit son adresse au chauffeur qui avait l'air un peu plus triste qu'avant.

Dean mit aussitôt son poste de radio favori qui ne passait rien d'autre que du Rock, ne voulant pas d'un nouveau moment silencieux. «Here I go again» résonnait dans la voiture. Dean ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête, suivant le rythme de la musique, mais s'arrêta subitement quand il vu Castiel battre ses doigts au même rythme. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de très extraordinaire dans cette situation, Castiel regardait par sa fenêtre et suivait la musique avec sa main, mais Dean trouvait ce geste libérateur, puisque cela voulait dire que Castiel était plus à l'aise avec lui.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Castiel. Elle était plutôt grande pour quelqu'un qui vivait seule. Également, elle était blanche et semblait expiré la propreté et l'ordre. Dean aurait pu gager que c'était bien la maison de son ami. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rentrer, mais Castiel mit terme à sa question à peine quelque seconde après qu'ils se soient stationnés.

\- Tu veux rentrer?

\- Hum… Ouais, déclara Dean, ayant espéré que Castiel lui propose.

Comme l'avait cru le Winchester, à l'intérieur, tout était à sa place et tout avait été placé pour être le plus pratique mais aussi le plus esthétique. La principale couleur était le blanc, mais il y avait des touches de bleu foncé.

Dean se promena et se retenait ardemment de ne pas toucher à tous les objets qu'ils voyaient, mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il ne put plus se retenir.

\- Est-ce une tarte? Demanda-t-il en pointant la cloche de verre.

\- Heu… Oui, pourquoi?

\- Ah… Pour rien, dit vaguement Dean se disant que demander de la tarte à quelqu'un qu'il avait interroger il y a à peine 48 heures était peut-être trop tôt.

Castiel sourit devant l'expression vague de Dean. Il savait bien qu'il rêvait d'en manger, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer.

\- Très bien, mais moi je vais m'en prendre une part. Il ouvrit la cloche de verre et se prit une part de tarte dans une assiette, savourant l'expression d'envie de Dean, plus que la tarte elle-même.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques. Cette tarte est excellente, dit Castiel en approchant son visage de Dean et en le regardant dans les yeux! La croûte est vraiment croustillante et les pommes sont juste assez sucrées. C'est vraiment la combinaison parfaite.

\- Ah oui? Demanda Dean, regardant plus la bouche de Castiel que la tarte elle-même.

\- Oui, tu aurais du en prendre, dit-il en s'humectant les lèvres qu'il sentait à présent sèches.

\- Je te crois sur parole, répondis Dean qui comprit son petit jeu. Son regard amusé croisait celui de Castiel. Mais tu sais comment elle pourrait être meilleure?

\- Non, comment, demanda Castiel avec un sourire en coin?

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand il prit conscience de la proximité de Castiel et posa son regard sur la bouche de celui-ci, sans s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci, quelques secondes plus tard, voyant lui aussi les quelques centimètres entre eux, baissa les yeux, mais ne recula pas pour autant. Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de ne pas lui faire relever la tête et...

_Et rien! Rien! Absolument rien. R-I-E-N!_

_Ok, peut-être que ses lèvres étaient tentantes, mais…_

_Rien! Rien! Pense à quelque chose d'autre que ses lèvres!_

Puis, Castiel, en regardant toujours le plancher, dit :

\- Je vais dans la douche… Pendant ce temps, tu peux regarder la télévision ou manger de la tarte.

Et il partit rapidement.

* * *

 

Le deuxième trajet s'était passé moins bien que le premier; Dean qui fixait la route pour s'empêcher de regarder son passager et Castiel qui regardait par sa fenêtre essayant de ne penser à rien.

Arrivé devant l'école primaire où travaillait Castiel, aucun n'osa bouger.

\- Alors? Demanda Castiel.

\- Alors quoi?

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais après le travail?

Dean avait pensé à cela, mais trouvait la situation beaucoup trop bizarre pour répondre directement.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas un otage, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Rentre chez toi et fait ce que tu fais d'habitude. Je ne te demanderais que de ne rien dire à propos de moi, à personne.

Puis, d'un mouvement hésitant, Dean donna une carte avec son nom et son numéro de téléphone, lui disant que s'il avait besoin d'aide il n'avait qu'à appeler.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'aide?

\- Parce que les démons finissent toujours par nous retrouver, dit Dean, avant de voir l'expression déçue de Castiel. Ou… si tu as besoin d'aide pour n'importe quoi, je peux aider.

\- Merci, Dean, répondit Castiel, en prenant la carte et la mis dans sa poche de son imperméable.

Il marcha vers la maternelle puis, subtilement, se retourna pour regarder l'Impala partir.

Dean qui n'avait fait que se stationné plus loin, mais toujours avec une bonne vue vers la maternelle, qui heureusement avait de grandes fenêtres qui lui permettait de voir à l'intérieur depuis sa voiture.

Toute la journée, Dean regarda Castiel à l'œuvre. Il était très bon avec les enfants, mais cela ne le surprenait pas, puisque Castiel avait toujours eu un don pour s'occuper des personnes. Également, Dean avait remarquer qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec ses collègues, ce qui détruit les derniers doutes qu'il avait sur le fait que Castiel tienne sa promesse, mais l'inquiéta puisque si Castiel n'avait personne à la maison ou au travail, alors avait-il des amis? De la famille? Dean espérait que oui.

À la fin de la journée, Dean regarda Castiel partir pour aller chez lui, à pieds, mais sa maison n'était qu'à quelques minutes, puis partit chez lui.

Il trouvait la maison bien calme, malgré que Castiel ne parlait pas beaucoup plus que lui. Épuisé des derniers jours, il partie tout de suite se coucher, même si son ventre grognait. De toute façon, il ne pourrait rien manger qui égalerais la tarte qu'il avait mangé plus tôt. Castiel n'avait pas menti, elle était excellente.

Dean s'assit sur son lit, pensant à ces derniers jours qui avaient passés bien plus vite que ce qu'il ne cru. Puis, il se dit que cela faisait près de cinq jours que Sam n'était pas rentré de sa chasse. Il devrait l'appeler demain pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Avec toute les changements qu'avait apporter Castiel, Dean avait presque oublié Sammy.

_Il va bien et puis de toute façon, je sens qu'il y a un truc qui se prépare. La rencontre avec Castiel, dont les souvenirs ont été changés et le fait que l'ont est tout les deux dans la même ville ne présage rien de bon. Pourtant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à partir et laisser Castiel seul contre les possibles dangers. De plus, cela faisait du bien de le voir. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que je l'ai vu._

Dean réfléchit à la question et ne trouva réellement pas, bien qu'il ait cherché fort. Il se coucha dans ses couvertures et prit une respiration de l'odeur de Castiel, avant de tomber aussitôt endormi, le même oreiller dans les bras de Dean et l'autre pour appuyer sa tête.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester a perdu toute sa famille, il s'est donc créé un monde. Un monde difficile et sombre, mais une meilleure réalité, puisqu'il avait encore de la famille. Alors qu'il faisait du porte-à-porte, Castiel se fait enlever. Revenir à la réalité est toujours difficile, mais peut-être sera-t-elle moins difficile s'il y a quelqu'un avec Dean, pour l'aider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé, je sais que ça m'a pris une éternité avant de reposter, mais... L'école. --"  
> Je vais toutefois essayer d'être plus organisée pour que même pendant mes examens finaux, je trouve un temps pour poster!  
> Bonne lecture!  
> C'est un de mes chapitres préférés, pour être honnête! ;)

\- Non, je ne le ferais pas.

Castiel s'éloigna du téléphone, tout en gardant le regard sur celui-ci.

\- Ok, ne sois pas une poule mouillée, ce n'est toujours pas pour lui demandé un rencard, c'est pour… Attends, pourquoi je l'appellerais? Merde, je n'y ai même pas pensé. De quoi est-ce que je lui parlerais? Se dit Castiel à lui-même, puis il se regarda et vit qu'il était encore en pyjama.

\- Non, ça ne va pas je dois aller m'habiller, dit-il en s'éloignant puis revint immédiatement en marmonnant. Franchement, c'est un téléphone pas une conférence vidéo, il ne me verra pas. Et puis arrête d'être aussi stressé, ce n'est toujours bien qu'un téléphone, tu ressemble à une fillette qui appellerais un beau garçon. Je suis pathétique. Relax…

Il respira un grand coup... Puis une autre fois, puis une autre fois... Puis partie en courant s'habiller pour se donné une raison de reporter le téléphone. Entre temps, il avait trouvé une raison de l'appeler, mais n'était plus sûr s'il voulait réellement le faire. Il regarda encore une fois la carte qu'avait laissée Dean et la reposa. Puis la reprit, croyant avoir oublié le numéro à composé. Castiel avait des millions de papillons dans le ventre, tellement qu'il se sentit malade.

\- De toute façon, je ne suis même pas obligé de l'appeler. Franchement, je peux attendre une journée sans le voir.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis attendit sur place, parce qu'il était sûr que s'il était dans un film, le téléphone se mettrait à sonner à cet instant. Il attendit et attendit et attendit, mais le téléphone ne sonna pas.

\- Bon, c'est assez les enfantillages, peut-être même qu'il est chez lui à attendre mon appel.

Castiel prit finalement le téléphone et composa le numéro, il était maintenant plus anxieux que jamais et marcha partout dans son salon, essayant de calmer sa respiration.

Le téléphone émis d'étranges bipements que Castiel reconnu comme étant ceux lorsque l'autre ligne est déjà utilisée.

\- Bon, tu vois, il est déjà en train de parler à quelqu'un d'autre pendant que toi tu agissais comme un enfant. Franchement, tu aurais dut t'en douter. Il est peut-être déjà en train de se trouver un nouvel otage qui sait!

Castiel était maintenant presque en colère, puis se rendit compte avec honte, qu'il était vraiment à un point du pathétisme où il était jaloux d'otages. Il s'assit sur le sofa, ses doigts massant ses tempes. 

\- Il est vraiment en train de me rendre fou, dit-il presque en riant.

Il se leva et raccrocha le téléphone, puis ramassa son sac en feignant de ne pas porter son regard vers la dernière part de tarte. Castiel partie travaillé en voiture, puisqu'il faisait un peu plus froid en ce début de Novembre.

* * *

 

Dean appela le cellulaire de Sam, mais personne ne répondit. Dean commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, son frère n'avait ni appeler ou répondu à son téléphone pour 6 jours, et pourtant se n'était qu'une petite chasse sur au fantôme. Dean se sentait maintenant mal de l'avoir laissé partir seul, mais en même temps, il n'aurait pas vu Castiel.

Dean décida finalement de laisser un message, alors il rappela et laissa passé les sonneries. Puis Dean laissa passé le message vocal de Sam;

\- Laissez votre message.

\- Wow, c'est quoi ce nouveau message vocal? Tu te fais passer pour un motard? Pense à le changer. En tout cas, rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message, je m'inquiète, ça fait 6 jours que tu n'es pas revenu. Et puis, Sammy, tu ne devineras jamais qui que j'ai rencontré! Alors, rappelle et change ce putain de message vocal!

Bizarrement, Dean raccrocha et ne su pas quoi faire. C'est comme s'il se réveillait dans une nouvelle vie et qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il était supposer faire. Il était perdu pour un moment et partie se faire à manger. Malgré tout ses efforts pour se tenir occupé, Dean se sentit perdu toute la journée.

* * *

 

Castiel fit le grand ménage du local, jusqu'à une heure après son heure de travail habituel. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie de revenir, parce qu'il s'était promis d'appeler ce soir.

Beaucoup trop vite pour lui, il était déjà devant ce satané téléphone qu'il commençait sérieusement à détester. Rapidement, il le prit dans sa main et composa le numéro, essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, au moins dans sa voix. Il racla sa gorge et dans un tic nerveux, marcha partout dans son salon, faisant le tour de sa table plusieurs fois.

\- Oui allo?

\- Bonjour Dean, Euh… C'est Castiel.

\- Oui, j'avais reconnu ta voix, tu sais, dit-il et Castiel voyait presque Dean sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Euh… C'était pour… En fait, j'ai vu que tu avais une auto et donc peut-être que tu t'y connaissais en voiture,… Mais je viens de réaliser à quel point ce lien était stupide…

\- Non, non ça va, en fait, je me débrouille pas mal en mécanique. Pourquoi, tu as un problème avec ta voiture? Répondit Dean en riant un peu.

\- Oui, en effet, elle n'arrête pas de faire un bruit bizarre et je mettais dit que peut-être tu pourrais venir pour regarder, parce que je viens tout juste de revenir du garage, alors se ne doit pas être très grave et je ne m'y connais vraiment pas en mécanique, alors…

\- Oui, bien sûr. Maintenant?

\- Si tu peux, ça m'arrangerais.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, dit Dean.

\- Super, souffla Castiel.

Castiel ferma le téléphone et partie en courant vers son garage et rangea en chemin quelques traineries. À peine avait-il rangé quelques objets dans son garage qu'il entendit une voiture se stationné dans son allée. La nuit commençait tout juste et le ciel était complètement dégagé, laissant voir les étoiles. Castiel remonta jusqu'à son salon, faisant semblant de s'occuper, replaçant encore et encore le même cadre, mais au bout d'un temps, il était incapable de le remettre droit, soudainement, il paniqua et se dit à quel point il était stupide. Finalement, frustré par son anxiété injustifié, il le posa sur le sol, car c'était toujours mieux que de le voir croche. Finalement, Dean frappa à la porte et automatiquement, Castiel se calma.

\- Je ne savais pas si tu avais des outils, alors j'en ai amené quelques uns, dit Dean en rentrant avec un sourire.

\- C'est bon, entre.

Encore une fois, Dean ne put s'empêcher de regarder partout dans cette maison. Il remarqua qu'un des cadres avait été ôté, mais il n'en fit pas un cas. Winchester et Novak se rendirent vers le garage et sans perdre de temps, Dean ôta sa veste et ouvrit le capot.

Cas avait trouvé l'idée du siècle et se remerciait d'avoir pensé à ça. Maintenant, il espérait que Dean était moins compétent qu'il ne le disait.

\- Tu dis que ça fait un drôle de bruit, mais ça sonne comment?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Quel bruit ça fait? Peux-tu l'imiter?

\- Bien sûr, j'ai des talents pour imiter les différents bruits, ironisa Castiel. Puis, il essaya de faire un bruit qui ressemblait vaguement à ceci «Rotetetetetetetetete».

Il mit du cœur dans son interprétation, et peut-être même un peu trop. Dean rit et dis simplement :

\- C'est ce que je croyais. Regarde, il est supposer y avoir un tuyau et je crois qu'en fait quelqu'un l'a arraché.

\- Non? Voyons personne ne ferait ça, dit Castiel en essayant de ne pas rougir!

\- En fait, je crois même qu'il ait été arraché récemment, dit Dean, essayant de cacher son sourire.

\- Il faudrait être fou pour faire ça, dit Castiel, essayant d'être convaincant.

\- Ou adorable, murmura Dean, puis il reprit normalement, espérant presque que Castiel n'ait rien entendu. Désolé, mais il faudra aller au garage pour ça, et si possible avec la pièce.

Maintenant, Dean ne put se retenir et sourit complètement, regardant Castiel rougir de plus en plus.

\- Quelqu'un a dut la prendre… En tout cas, tu veux rentrer? Il fait toujours froid dans mon garage.

Dean acquiesça et ils rentrèrent et parlèrent un peu, autour d'un verre d'eau et une petite collation. Puis, ils commencèrent à parler de plus en plus fort et à rire de comment ils s'étaient rencontrer, même si cela ne faisait que quelques jours.

\- C'est toi qui à commencé en me kidnappant.

\- Je ne t'ai pas kidnappé! Je t'ai emprunté, et puis je suis que tu n'avais pas d'autres plans pour cette fin de semaine!

\- Tu m'as attaché à une chaise et balancé de l'eau à la figure, répliqua Castiel en essayant de se défendre sans rire!

\- C'était de l'eau bénite pour savoir si tu étais un démon, c'était pleinement justifié, dit Dean avec un demi-sourire.

Il eut encore un de ces moments silencieux lorsque Dean parlait de ce genre de chose. Castiel préféra partir vers la cuisine, porter l'assiette de collation, un peu malaisé. Dean le suivit, portant les verres.

Le Winchester mis les verres dans le lavabo et regarda Castiel qui frottait l'assiette.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois pas? Demanda doucement Dean.

Castiel lâcha l'assiette et répliqua un peu trop fort et colérique qu'il l'aurait voulu;

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ça n'a aucun sens, Dean? Des démons, des anges et d'autres créatures, ça n'existe pas!

Dean se mit rapidement en colère, mais essaya de la calmé, ne voulant pas blesser Castiel. Ils se regardaient maintenant les deux dans les yeux, attendant la réaction de l'autre.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est réel, ne peux-tu même pas avoir l'esprit ouvert. C'est quand même mon métier de chasser ces créatures!

\- Dean, tu es en pleins délire, il n'y a pas de surnaturel!

Dean était à bout, il prit Castiel par les épaules et le cogna contre le réfrigérateur. Castiel était mitigé entre la colère et une certaine peur. Dean rapprocha son visage et murmura;

\- Castiel, c'est à cause que tout le monde pense cela que je suis obligé de faire ce métier de cul. De ramasser les dégâts de toutes les créatures sans jamais avoir de merci venant de personne. Toi aussi tu l'avais comprit. Tu comprenais…

Dean le tenait toujours contre le réfrigérateur et baissa la tête, se remémorant l'ancien Castiel, mais tout de même appréciant le nouveau. Castiel avait quelque chose de plus, que Dean ne pouvait pas situer mais il le ressentait. Il était tellement plonger dans ses pensées, qu'il fit presque le saut lorsqu'il entendit Castiel parler.

\- Je comprends…

\- Pour de vrai? Demanda Dean avec espoir.

Castiel hocha la tête et regarda Dean dans les yeux. Il fit de même. Encore une fois, ils réalisèrent un bon moment après, qu'il était très près l'un de l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient bouger. Ils se fixaient, jusqu'à ce que le regard de Castiel passe jusqu'aux lèvres de Dean. Aucun des deux ne put reculés. C'était maintenant ou jamais et Castiel l'avait comprit. Il porta un bras vers la nuque de Dean et avança assez son visage pour qu'il puisse poser ses lèvres sur celles de Dean. Le Winchester ne recula pas et même approfondit le baiser, se collant un peu plus sur Castiel. L'Ange passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du chasseur, et avec son autre main passait dans le dos de Dean, le rapprochant autant que c'était possible.

_Dring! Dring!_

Au début, Castiel n'entendit pas le téléphone sonné, mais lorsque Dean interrompu leur baiser, reprenant son souffle, il entendit la sonnerie venant du salon. Castiel n'était pas sûr s'il devait allé répondre, mais Dean lui sourit et lui fit un hochement de tête, lui disant qu'il pouvait allé répondre.

\- Je vais vraiment le jeté ce fichu téléphone, grogna l'enseignant de maternel pour lui-même, avant qu'il ne réponde.

C'était son père, et alors, il sut avec un grand découragement que ce serait un très long appel. Il regarda Dean et lui chuchota presque muettement, pour qu'il lise sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est mon père. Ça pourrait être long.

Dean sourit et répondit, lui aussi en chuchotant :

\- C'est correct. Je devais partir de toute façon, il dit cela avec un sourire en coin en voyant Castiel mimer le fait qu'il devait rester et que c'était un ordre, d'une façon sarcastique, évidemment.

Dean se rapprocha et embrassa la joue de Castiel, qui baissa le téléphone, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille;

\- Et la prochaine fois, tu n'es pas obligé d'enlever des tuyaux de ta voiture. Dean partie en faisant un clin d'œil à Castiel, qui le regarda partir avec un sourire, refermer la porte.

\- Il va vraiment me rendre fou se dit Castiel à lui-même. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait son père en attente et remit le téléphone à son oreille et essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa conversation.

* * *

 

Avant de rentrer dans sa voiture, Dean se dit à lui-même, le sourire indécollable des lèvres;

_C'était ça le truc de plus._

* * *

 

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Castiel était assis sur son lit et avait le cœur lourd.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas faire ça,… Il ne cessait de se répéter alors que les larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur son visage.

Il devait le faire et il le savait, mais il se disait;

_Pourquoi pas une semaine de plus? Uniquement une semaine._

Ou alors;

_Il ne me pardonnera jamais et tout serait finit. Il ne me pardonnerait jamais._

Après que son père ait raccroché, Castiel avait repensé à toute la soirée et avait repensé à l'élan de colère de Dean. Castiel ne pouvait pas aider Dean. Il comprenait, oui, mais ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Encore les larmes aux yeux et la voix un peu tremblante, il prit le téléphone.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes à la réception de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Grandville, comment puis-je vous aidé?

\- Bonjour, ce serait pour faire admettre quelqu'un.

Castiel devait le faire même si Dean ne voudrait plus jamais le voir. C'était pour son bien et Castiel espérait au moins qu'il le comprendrait un jour et qu'il pourrait le pardonné.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester a perdu toute sa famille, il s'est donc créé un monde. Un monde difficile et sombre, mais une meilleure réalité, puisqu'il avait encore de la famille. Alors qu'il faisait du porte-à-porte, Castiel se fait enlever. Revenir à la réalité est toujours difficile, mais peut-être sera-t-elle moins difficile s'il y a quelqu'un avec Dean, pour l'aider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy!   
> Voici donc le chapitre 5!  
> Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine!  
> Bonne lecture! ;)

Castiel ne parla pas à Dean pendant trois jours. Soit le temps pour remplir les papiers dans les règles. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à Dean. Peu importait ce qu'il faisait ou à l'endroit il était.

D'abord, un sentiment libérateur et paisible l'emportait lui rappelant ces yeux qu'il avait l'impression de voir l'âme de Dean à l'intérieur et puis, le baiser. Il avait l'impression de voler… jusqu'à ce qu'il chute pour ravoir les pieds à Terre. Il savait qu'il avait tout gâcher et ce soir-là, encore une fois enroulé dans ses couvertures jusqu'à ne plus rien pouvoir bouger. Il était dans un cocon de couvertes et laissant une petite larme perlée, il imagina les bras de Dean qui l'entourait comme ses couvertures.

_Tu es vraiment pathétique et un trou du cul par la même occasion! Franchement, tu as quand même livrer Dean a un hôpital psychiatrique et tu veux tout de même le revoir? C'est toi le fou! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que ce sera fini à la seconde où il découvra ce que tu as fait? Tu n'aurais jamais du faire cela! Pauvre con!_

Castiel entendait la voix de son père lui crié après et l'écrasé par ses mots déchirants. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et fermant les yeux, essayant de ne pas pleurer, chose que le père de Castiel avait toujours détester. Sa respiration se faisait saccadés entre ses larmes.

Il revenait maintenant sur sa décision, comme à chaque soir. Il n'aurait jamais du faire ça, surtout parce que c'était Dean, mais à n'importe qui, on ne fait pas ça! C'était de ses affaires.

Castiel s'endormit, les larmes séchées sur ses joues et ses couvertures l'entourant comme une carapace dans laquelle il pouvait se reposé avant le lendemain, qu'il savait serait le dernier qu'il verrait Dean. Il lui avait déjà envoyé un message vocal lui demandant de le rejoindre à une telle adresse. Et avait donné la même adresse aux services psychiatriques, au cas où Dean refuserait d'y aller. Mais il ferait tout en son possible pour le convaincre avant.

Demain à 10 heures, Castiel allait devoir dire au revoir à la meilleure chose qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis trop longtemps, si ce n'était pas de toujours.

* * *

 

Dean n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Sans se l'avoué à lui-même, une partie de lui savait que c'était parce qu'il avait hâte au lendemain. En trois jours, il avait eu bien le temps de s'ennuyer de Castiel. Pourtant, il l'avait senti triste dans le message vocal qu'il avait laissé. Il avait cru cela à la mauvaise ligne téléphonique.

Dean s'endormit, que très tard le lendemain matin, toujours assis dans le vieux divan et la télévision allumée.

Le Winchester se réveilla en sursaut, la chaleur qui le faisait suer et la panique dans son cœur. Il regarda immédiatement l'heure.

9 :45

_Merde!_

Dean alla rapidement vers sa chambre, se changé, même si tout son corps lui criait de resté plus longtemps assis avant se lever. Il risqua même de tomber dans ses premiers pas. Prenant la première paire de jeans et un chandail qui n'était pas sal, ou ne le semblait pas en tout cas, il prit ses clefs et son téléphone et partie sur le champs, s'arrêtant quand même pour s'acheter un café en chemin.

Arrivé à l'adresse, il crut s'être d'abord trompé, mais ensuite, il vu la voiture de Castiel, alors il se stationna, encore douteux. En silence, il alla derrière de l'homme au cheveux brun foncé, qui partait dans tout les sens, et demanda pas trop fort :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu que je vienne ici, Castiel?

Celui-ci se retourna, surprit, comme si Dean venait d'apparaître soudainement.

\- J'aime bien venir ici, ça me détend, réponda-t-il, tout aussi tranquillement.

Dean s'assit juste à côté de Castiel, mais sur le banc opposé. Les deux hommes regardait au loin, dans ce parc pour enfant qui avait toujours été l'endroit de préférence pour Castiel, même en ces venteuse journées d'automne. Le professeur portait un imperméable beige qui ne fit que rappeler des souvenirs du Castiel avant sa perte de mémoire. Et si Castiel finissait par ravoir sa mémoire, serait-il indigné de ce qu'il avait fait? Partirait-il? Probablement, mais maintenant, en cet instant exact, Dean était assis près de lui dans un magnifique parc, une brise lui flattant le visage.

\- J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour que nous ayons cet étrange malaise, dit Dean, au bout d'un temps, toujours regardant au loin.

\- En effet, répliqua Castiel, prenant une grande respiration avant de regarder Dean de profil. Je voulais te parlé à propos de… de ton métier.

\- Pourquoi, tu as des problèmes? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui va se passer? Tu te souviens de quelque chose?

Dean s'était retourné vers Castiel, croyant que quelque chose lui était peut-être arrivé et que c'était ça son petit air triste au téléphone. Alors, Dean réalisa que peut-être qu'un monstre avait capturé Castiel et qu'il l'avait obligé à l'appeler. Dean subtilement chercha sa bouteille d'eau bénite, qui devrait être dans la poche de sa veste, mais n'y retrouva qu'une poche vide. Dans l'élan du moment, il avait oublié son arme et sa bouteille. Il se retourna vers Castiel, suspicieux et remarqua que celui-ci avait vu son geste et qu'il avait comprit sa signification.

\- Non, je ne suis pas un monstre, Dean. Castiel baissa sa tête et la prit dans ses mains, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire. C'était de ça que je voulais te parler en fait.

\- S'il te plaît, Castiel, pas maintenant. Tu sais ce que j'en pense et je sais ce que tu en penses.

\- Mais Dean tu dois te rendre compte que ce n'est pas ça la réalité, que ce n'est pas vrai! Ce n'est que dans ta tête, dit Castiel un peu plus fort qu'il ne le voulu.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as perdu la mémoire et tant que tu ne l'auras pas retrouvé, cette conversation ne sert à rien.

Castiel laissa passé un moment, se demandant comment il ferait pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il sortie alors le dossier de Dean, même s'il ne voulait vraiment pas en arriver là.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- C'est ton dossier… psychiatrique.

\- Quoi? Cria Dean, s'emportant pour de bon, se levant de son banc en fixant Castiel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça et puis je n'ai même pas de dossier psychiatrique! Qui t'as donné ça?

\- Les médecins de l'hôpital, répondit Castiel. Écoute Dean, je suis vraiment désolé de devoir faire cela, mais s'il te plaît assis-toi.

La voix de l'homme à l'imperméable était presque robotique, et Dean, surprit, s'assit mais voulant tout de même déchiré ce faux dossier sur le champs.

\- Dean Winchester; à été admis en 2004 et a passé 2 ans dans notre institut avant de s'enfuir, disant être poursuivit par un chien des enfers.

À cette phrase, Castiel retourna la tête vers l'homme aux yeux verts en quête d'une quelconque justification.

\- Crowley est très susceptible.

\- Qui est Crowley, demanda Castiel encore plus perdu, mais un peu amusé.

\- Le roi des enfers.

Castiel murmura un petit «évidemment» ironique avant de continuer la suite de la narration.

\- Le patient était sujet à des délires paranoïaques frôlant la schizophrénie et a des hallucinations, plus souvent sur le surnaturel ou sur la spiritualité. Également, il fait preuve de refoulement, en gardant ses souvenirs dans son inconscient et en assimilant les événement à «son univers». Par exemple la mort de sa mère dans un feu de maison, la mort de son père dans une fusillade et le renie de son frère, de la famille.

\- Presque tout est faux! Ce n'est que ce qu'ils se sont inventé parce qu'ils n'ont pas vu ce que j'ai vu, répliqua Dean sèchement.

\- Justement, comment est-ce que toi seul aurait vu des monstres mais personne d'autres?

Dean ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi répliqué. Castiel le regarda boudé comme un enfant et reprit d'une même voix monotone;

\- Et si tout est faux, tu n'as jamais eu de problème d'alcoolisme?

\- Peut-être juste un peu, avoua Dean d'une petite en regardant ses souliers.

Castiel sourit un peu, appréciant le moment et appréciant de regarder Dean. Il le regarda comme ça pendant quelques secondes, voyant même le rouge monté aux joues de Dean qui avait probablement remarqué son regard sur lui.

\- Et puis il y a tout ton casier judiciaire…

Dean parut intrigué et se leva pour allé s'asseoir près de Castiel, sur son banc. Il prit délicatement le dossier des mains de Castiel et passa son doigts sur ses méfaits supposé.

\- Ok,… Oui, j'ai fait ça… Et ça… Et ça… Oh, ça c'était Sam, mais bon, j'étais là.

Et il passa toute la liste en approbation avec chacun. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque remarque positive, ne comprenant même pas quand il avait trouvé le temps de faire tout cela. Puis, le Winchester revint sur les premiers paragraphes, lisant une nouvelle fois sa description, quand il passa sur une phrase qu'il n'avait porté attention plus tôt.

\- Ça veut dire quoi que Sam aurait renié la famille? Parce que ça c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, pas Sam.

\- Dean, j'ai cherché le nom de Sam Winchester mais les seuls liens qui m'arrivaient était sur un dealer de drogue haut placé.

\- C'est impossible, Sam est dans une chasse en ce moment même.

À cet instant il se souvint qu'il avait laissé un message et regarda s'il lui avait répondu. Il fut soulagé en voyant qu'il lui avait répondu et il mis le message assez fort pour que Castiel puisse l'entendre.

_Sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler! Je croyais que tu étais chez les fous avec une passe à vie. Ne rappelle pas Dean, plus jamais,_ dit sèchement la voix reconnaissable de Sam!

Le ton de Sam arracha le cœur de Dean et dès au début du message, des larmes commença à piquer ses yeux. S'en était trop! Se ne pouvait pas être vrai, mais le message de son frère fit débordé le verre. Sa main qui tenait son téléphone tremblait terriblement et Castiel, aussi mal pour lui se tourna et, même s'il hésita, le prenant dans se bras.

Dean ne l'aurait probablement pas laissé faire ça plus tôt, puisqu'il était encore en colère, mais après le message, il était plus perdu que en colère. Il accepta l'accolade et posa sa tête lourde sur l'épaule de son ami. Il sentit son odeur et ferma ses yeux dont les larmes coulaient sans volonté.

\- Dean, tout ce que je te demande, c'est une journée. Vas-y une journée et si tu ne peux vraiment pas le supporter, alors tu n'auras qu'à sortir. C'est aussi simple. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux.

\- Mais je n'étais pas malheureux.

\- Tu n'avais personne, Dean.

\- Je t'avais toi, murmura Dean toujours sur l'épaule de Dean.

\- Et tu m'as encore.

Dean prit un moment pour reprendre ses esprits avant de s'éloigner de l'épaule de Castiel. Depuis qu'il avait revu Castiel, il avait monté son nombre de moments «émotifs» et ça l'épuisait énormément.

\- Une journée, je peux le faire, mais après, je veux que l'on arrête de parler de ça, dit Dean avant de voir le visage surprit de Castiel. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Rien, je… Alors tu voudras qu'on se voit après? Même si je t'ai fait ça? Je ne me suis vraiment pas mêlé de mes oignons et je suis désolé. Je t'ai quand même fait interné sans ton accord et je me sens vraiment minable pour ça sache-le...

Castiel était partie pour une très longue excuse, mais Dean le coupa en se retourna vers l'avant et en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu es la seule personne que j'ai Castiel et je ne te laisserais pas partir aussi facilement.

Dean regarda le par cet même s'il ne voyait pas l'expression de Castiel, il savait qu'il souriait. Il le sentait. Et Castiel le prit plus fort contre lui, enfin libéré de cette conversation dont il avait tant eu peur. Mais en fait, il avait plus eu peur que Dean ne décide de ne plus le voir.

Ils restèrent là un long moment. Appréciant le moment unique et apaisant qu'ils passaient, avant, ce qu'ils savaient être, un futur trouble et fatiguant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne manquez pas la suite! Dean est face à un psychologue et comme Dean n'est pas du genre à parlé de sa vie à un étranger, cela pourrait créer des malaises embarrassants! ;) Et si quelque chose pourrait empêcher Castiel de venir voir Dean? Vous verrez tout cela dans une semaine!
> 
> Laissez-moi un commentaire sur ce chapitre, s'il vous plaît! Ça ne prend que quelques secondes...


	6. Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester a perdu toute sa famille, il s'est donc créé un monde. Un monde difficile et sombre, mais une meilleure réalité, puisqu'il avait encore de la famille. Alors qu'il faisait du porte-à-porte, Castiel se fait enlever. Revenir à la réalité est toujours difficile, mais peut-être sera-t-elle moins difficile s'il y a quelqu'un avec Dean, pour l'aider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour l'attente, encore une fois: Les examens!  
> Et ce n'est pas encore fini, mais j'essaie de trouver du temps pour publier...  
> En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et laissez-moi vos merveilleux commentaires! ;)

_C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre en lisant les affiches, quand on le veut vraiment_ , pensa Dean, qui essayait de fuir le regard du docteur.

Le regard du chasseur passait d'une affiche à l'autre en arrêtant parfois sur l'horloge qui lui semblait incroyablement lente.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Dean, dit le Docteur.

\- Hein? Désolé, je regardais l'heure, vous êtes sûr que l'horloge n'est pas brisée, parce que j'ai beau la regarder et j'ai l'impression-

\- Dean…

\- C'est comme si les aiguilles allaient moins vite, mais peut-être aussi que c'est seulement l'aiguille des minutes, ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses-

\- Dean.

\- Vous pourriez l'emmener à un horloger. J'en ai déjà rencontré un, bon c'était pour le travail et c'était assez bizarre, mais il pourrait vous référer quelqu'un. Oh, mais attendez, peut-être qu'il est mort… Je ne m'en souviens plus, il faudrait que je-

\- Dean Winchester!

Cette fois-ci, Dean arrêta et regarda le docteur et son cœur lui fit encore mal. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le regarder. Le visage de Bobby Singer le regardait avec une expression bienveillante, quoi qu'un peu irritée. Ce visage qu'il avait toujours trouvé paternel. Même s'il avait toujours eu des doutes que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était que son imagination, voir le visage d'un homme qui était supposé être mort le faisait plus que douter. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu quelques heures plus tôt, l'accueillir à l'hôpital, il avait presque fait une crise cardiaque. Il avait hésité entre lui jeter du sel à la figure ou le prendre dans ses bras, mais comme Castiel était à côté et que le docteur ne semblait pas avoir une expression du style Je-Suis-De-Retour-De-L'enfer-Allo-En-Passant!, il garda ses instincts pour lui-même.

\- Est-ce que tu as entendu ma question, au moins?

Bien sûr que Dean l'avait entendu, mais il avait peur de donner la mauvaise réponse, alors d'un hochement de tête, il évita encore l'expression du psychologue de l'hôpital qui était en charge de son dossier.

\- Et bien, est-ce que oui ou non des éléments de tes «hallucinations» sont apparus ou font parti de ton présent?

Certaines personnes pourraient désapprouver qu'un psychologue tutoie son patient, mais Dean s'était tout de suite senti plus à l'aise et ne voyait vraiment pas Bobby le vouvoyé, de toute façon.

\- Peut-être.

\- Dean, ne joue pas à ce jeu-là, lança le docteur avant de voir l'incompréhension dans le visage de Dean. Faire semblant d'être un idjit! Je sais que tu es intelligent alors prouve-le moi!

Dean eu un petit sourire lorsqu'il entendu son supposer psychologue dire «idjit», pendant qu'il savait que Bobby n'avait jamais réussi à bien prononcer le mot «idiot».

\- Oui, il y a certains élément qui son les mêmes, certaines… personnes.

\- Comme qui? Ta famille? Des voisins? ajouta le psychologue intrigué.

\- Ma famille principalement, mais pas dans le même… Univers.

\- Principalement? Ça veut dire qu'il y en a d'autres?

\- Oui, comme toi… Ton nom est Bobby Singer, non?

\- Euh… Oui. Et bien, je ne croyais pas que tu te souvenais de moi, dit-il et rajouta pour préciser à Dean. J'étais en charge de ton dossier avant aussi.

\- Ça explique des choses…

\- Et, à propos de ce gars, celui qui t'a emmener ici et qui as un nom bizarre?

Dean prie quelques secondes avant de répondre, ne sachant pas s'il devait en parler ou mentir, mais se dit que si cet homme était comme le Bobby qu'il avait connu, il saurait qu'il mentirait de toute façon, alors il opta pour la vérité.

\- Castiel faisait partie de mes «hallucinations», beaucoup. Et il m'est tombé dessus par hasard. C'est un peu lui qui a brisé ma bulle d'hallucinations. Ça c'est assez mal passé… Non, en fait ça été horrible. Mais ensuite on a apprit à se connaître peu à peu, un peu plus. Puis, il m'a demandé de venir ici. J'étais très en colère parce que je ne suis pas fou… Je ne croyais pas être fou, se rectifia Dean après un petit moment. Castiel m'a fait douter. Alors j'ai accepté de venir ici... pour savoir.

Lorsque le Winchester finit de parler, il se rendit compte de tout ce qu'il avait dit et qu'il n'avait jamais prévu en dire autant.

_Il est pas mal finalement en psychologue!_

\- Tu as dit qu'il était très présent dans tes visions?

\- Oui, à vrai dire, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus proche d'un meilleur ami.

\- Et maintenant?

\- Il est la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance.

Dean passa le restant de l'après-midi à élaborer sur ses hallucinations, mais à un certain moment, il n'en pu plus et partie presque en courant du bureau du Dr. Singer.

Parlez sur ses hallucinations, il était capable, mais voir la réalité en face, c'était trop difficile pour lui. En tout cas, c'était à quoi il pensait dans un coin de sa chambre de l'hôpital, en petite boule se retenant de pleurer sous la pression.

Bobby avait passé la dernière heure à raconter à Dean ce qui s'était vraiment passé avec sa famille. Celui-ci repassait les éléments dans sa tête. D'après cet univers, parce que ce ne pouvait pas être la réalité, d'après le chasseur, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi douloureux, Mary Winchester est morte dans un incendie causé par une bande de dealers de drogues, nommé les Démons, sur qui son mari enquêtait.

Malgré tout, la perte de sa femme ne lui apporta que de la colère et de la douleur qu'il concentra sur son travail de policier et à retrouver et mettre en prison à vie ceux qui avaient fait ça. L'obsession de John devint tellement forte au fil des années, qu'il faisait changé ses fils et lui de chambre d'hôtel au moins une fois par semaine, pour ne pas permettre aux Démons de les retrouver et de les tués tous. Inquiet, le chef de la police lui ordonna finalement de prendre des congés, mais comme John ne pouvait supporter de ne rien faire, il sortie sans sa planque et avec un fusil qu'il avait acheté après la mort de Mary. Il chercha le gang, mais aussitôt arrivé, les membres du gang virent le fusil de John et tira sur lui. Il mourut comme un chien. Abattu sans aucun commentaire et aucune honte.

Sam et Dean ont été dans une famille d'accueil, chez Helen, pendant un peu plus d'une année, le temps que Dean demande son émancipation. Il l'a reçu et même s'il avait arrêté l'école pour travailler à plein temps, les frères Winchester avaient parfois dormi à la belle étoile. Le cadet finit par traîner de plus en plus avec des mauvaises personnes et finit par tombé dans la drogue et devenir un vrai Démons, même si c'était eux qui avaient tué son père et sa mère. Sam avait voulu faire entrer son frère aîné, mais celui-ci avait complètement refusé et menacer de tuer n'importe quel membre de son «gang» qui s'approcherait trop de lui. Pourtant, Dean qui n'avait pas pu supporter la réalité avait commencé à faire des hallucinations. Sam avait réussi à convaincre les Démons qu'il n'était plus une menace. Puis Dean était allé dans l'hôpital et ressorti en fuite. Personne n'avait su ce qu'il était devenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Dean ne pouvait pas croire que cette merde d'histoire était la vérité.

\- J'en ai assez que tout le monde me dise ce que je dois croire! J'en ai marre de cette vie! Pourquoi personne ne veut me voir heureux dans mon Univers?

Dean criait presque, même s'il savait que tout le monde du corridor pourrait l'entendre. Puis, il pensa à Castiel et il aurait voulu qu'il soit là en cet instant et qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien. Des larmes coulèrent alors qu'il réalisa que tout était faux. TOUT. Tout ce qu'il avait pu se souvenir, tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre, tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Tout était faux, un énorme et dégueulasse mensonge créé par son propre esprit parce qu'il était trop fragile. Sa vue était floue et des larmes amères tombèrent sur son chandail. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il essuya rapidement ses larmes de sur ses joues, entrant dans une colère folle.

* * *

 

Castiel parqua finalement sa voiture, une demi-heure plus tard que ce qu'il avait prévu, puisqu'un parent avait encore oublié son enfant et qu'il avait du attendre à la maternelle avec l'enfant. Dès qu'il fut parti, il prit rapidement sa voiture et partit vers l'hôpital, comme il l'avait promit à Dean, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait le voir, savoir s'il allait bien. Pourtant, dès qu'il entra dans l'établissement, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Tout d'abord, le docteur de Dean était à l'accueil, et le regarda arrivé.

Castiel passa rapidement, sans toutefois attirer l'attention. Il se répétait le numéro de chambre de Dean encore et encore dans sa tête, comme s'il avait peur de l'oublier.

_2ième étage, chambre numéro 21, couloir B…, 2ième étage, chambre numéro 21, couloir B…_

Il ouvrit la porte sans cogner, le sentiment que quelque chose de vraiment grave c'était produit. Le cœur battant comme jamais, Castiel ouvrit la porte sur une pièce vide.

\- Ils l'ont changé d'étage.

Castiel se retourna vers une adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle avait l'air normale, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque son bracelet d'hôpital au poignet.

\- Dean, c'est pour lui que vous êtes venu?

\- Oui, pourquoi, vous le connaissez?

\- Avant, la première fois qu'il a été admis. Nous avons été amis, mais il est partie et je n'ai entendu parler de son retour que ce matin et je n'ai pas pu le voir. Je m'appelle Jo.

\- Castiel, dit-il en retour en lui serrant la main qu'elle lui avait offerte plus tôt. Vous disiez qu'il l'avait changé d'étage? Pourquoi? Où est-il maintenant?

\- Au troisième, où tous ceux qui font trop de bruits vont. Mais il aurait du le savoir, il était là pratiquement là la majorité du temps, avant.

\- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

Castiel n'était pas surprit que Dean soit dans les plus «turbulent», il ne se laisse pas faire facilement, mais aussi tôt et qu'est-ce qui ce trouvait au troisième étage?

\- Calmez-vous on n'est pas dans un asile de fou! Le troisième, c'est juste d'autres chambres, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de sortir avec les autres, ils ont un autre horaire. C'est comme une punition. Jo regarda et le trouva assez digne de confiance pour poursuivre. Vous savez, Dean a toujours été bon pour attirer les ennuis et repoussez les limites et même s'il l'a peut-être oublié, je ne crois pas que les autres l'ait fait.

\- Ça veut dire quoi? Demanda Castiel, le pouls s'accélérant.

\- Je sais que Dean croyait chasser des démons mais vous ne croyez pas qu'il n'a jamais frappé personne? Sincèrement, je crois que tout le monde y a au moins goûté une fois et Dean a une sacrée poigne. Vous savez pourquoi il est partit? Il se croyait en danger. Bien sûr, les autres en ont eu assez d'avoir peur de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'il croisait son chemin.

\- Dean s'est fait chasser par les autres patients?

\- Disons qu'il était bien mieux au troisième étage.

La jeune fille regardait Castiel avec des yeux mélancoliques et sombres, bien plus sages que la majorité des adultes plus vieux qu'elle. Il aurait pu continuer à l'écouter parler de Dean pendant des heures, mais son sentiment d'anxiété montait en même temps que celui de honte. C'était lui qui l'avait amené ici, où tout le monde lui en voulait. Il remercia Jo et lui dit un bref au revoir avant de partir rapidement, mais elle le prit par la manche et lui demanda, les yeux menaçants:

\- Je vous jure que si vous lui faites mal, c'est à moi que vous aurez à faire. C'est comprit? Parce que je ne laisserais personne lui faire plus de peine, il en a déjà vécu bien assez.

\- C'est bien la dernière chose que je veux.

Jo hocha tranquillement la tête et lâcha la manche de l'imperméable beige.

* * *

 

Mais Castiel aussitôt arrivé au troisième étage vu le chao qui s'y passait, des infirmières courant dans chaque pièce, des patients criant sous la pression et aucun Dean. Il demanda au premier employer qu'il vit. Il regarda son épinglette : Meg

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous savez où se trouve Dean Winchester?

\- Ah. Toi aussi tu le chercher?! Répondit-elle, sèchement.

\- Quoi?

\- On est pas en train de courir partout par plaisir, le danger ambulent s'est encore tirer! - Il n'est plus ici?

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'un dessin, inspecteur Columbo?

Puis, elle partit sans attendre une réponse. Castiel resta sur place, figé. Il pouvait entendre la voix de son père lui crier à lui défoncer les tympans; _Bordel, Castiel! Est-ce que tu es capable de faire une chose de bien dans ta putain de vie!?_

Il essaya de respirer comme il pouvait en prenant de très grandes respirations puis, essayant de se concentrer, pensa à où Dean aurait put aller. Il commencerait par le stationnement de l'hôpital, puis le parc, puis enfin il irait à la maison du Winchester. Il avait maintenant peur qu'il est recommencer un de ses bulles d'hallucinations.

Mais plus sa liste raccourcissait, plus son anxiété grandissait. Alors quand il arriva à sa fin, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il décida de retourner chez eux, dans l'infime espoir que Dean y soit allé. Alors, il se gara dans son entré et vit immédiatement la lumière allumée. Il émit aussitôt un bref soupir de soulagement. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte (qui était maintenant débarrer après que Dean soit passer) et regarda, mais ne vit personne et n'entendit personne. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas juste oublier de fermer la lumière le matin même, en s'avançant vers la cuisine, cherchant pour Dean.

Soudainement, une énorme masse le plaqua contre un mur, lui coupant le souffle. Il ressentit aussitôt un énorme mal dans ses côtes et alors qu'il essaya de repousser la personne devant lui, il vit l'immense homme devant lui, qui devait bien faire au moins 2 mètres et portait un gilet de cuir. Le genre dont l'on change de côté de rue pour ne pas avoir à prendre de risque de se faire tabasser. Puis, il entendit le bruit du coup sur sa mâchoire avant de ressentir le mal se répandre dans tout son visage. Ensuite, tout devint noir et silence.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester a perdu toute sa famille, il s'est donc créé un monde. Un monde difficile et sombre, mais une meilleure réalité, puisqu'il avait encore de la famille. Alors qu'il faisait du porte-à-porte, Castiel se fait enlever. Revenir à la réalité est toujours difficile, mais peut-être sera-t-elle moins difficile s'il y a quelqu'un avec Dean, pour l'aider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai fini l'école! Alors prévoyez plus de chapitres avec des écarts moins longs (encore désolé pour cela! --" )!!!  
> L'histoire prend vraiment forme...  
> *Effet mystérieux avec une cape*  
> ... Et ce sera sanglant!

\- Aoutch, grimaça Castiel, les yeux toujours fermés, alors qu'il essaya de se relever.

_Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'endormir sur le divan, j'ai mal partout._

Il prit son élan pour passer sa main sur son visage, dans le but de se réveillé, mais ressentit quelque chose qui l'en empêcha, lui faisait émir un petit gémissement de douleur.

Pourtant, il n'entendit sa voix qu'en vibration, comme si quelque chose la bloquait. Castiel essaya de se racler la gorge, mais ne pu pas se fermer la bouche. Il avait un bandeau dans la bouche!

Et tous les souvenirs lui revinrent.

_J'ai été enlevé!_

_… Encore!_

Il commença à vraiment paniquer, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir pathétique. 2 enlèvements? Sérieusement? Avec de la chance, il deviendra un maitre dans l'art de sortir des kidnappings… s'il sortait de celui-ci. Et quelque chose lui disait que ses ravisseurs étaient bien moins sympathiques que Dean. Alors, encore une fois, il s'en référa aux films qu'ils avaient vus sur le sujet. Parce qu'en cas de crise, un Novak ne baisse pas les bras! Un Novak trouve une solution! Ou en tout cas, c'est-ce que lui disait toujours son père.

Première chose : Ne pas paniquer.

Castiel essaya de prendre de grandes respirations, mais le bandeau ne lui permettait pas de respirer confortablement par la bouche.

_Encore une chose qui parait plus facile dans les films._

Deuxième chose : Établir l'environnement.

Castiel essaya de se mettre en position assise, mais c'était beaucoup difficile qu'il cru, les mains attachées derrière le dos.

_Au moins, je suis certain de l'état du sol_ , pensa-t-il, essayant de se trouver des petites victoires.

En effet, le plancher était de béton, très froid, et l'air de toute la pièce empestait une odeur désagréable, mais que le professeur de maternelle ne pouvait pas identifier.

Il ne pouvait rien voir, à part une petite ligne de lumière à quelques mètres de lui. Probablement une porte. L'otage put finalement se mettre en position assise, sous le regain d'adrénaline.

_Enfin! Je vais sortir d'ici et… et… Je ne sais pas mais ça va être mieux qu'ici!_

Castiel put finalement se lever, mais failli tomber, heureusement qu'il y avait un mur derrière lui. Mais alors, qu'il voulu marcher vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en éclat.

_Étape 3! Étape 3! Étape 3!_

_Ou pourquoi juste se relaxer encore! Non, mais il ne faut pas paniquer, tout le monde le sais. Dans ces circonstances, le pire c'est de paniquer. Il ne faut pas paniquer! Franchement, je ne panique pas! Il ne faut pas paniquer, alors je ne panique… AHHHHH! Il a avancé! C'est lui, le géant qui m'a enlevé! Je panique! Je panique! Au secours!_

\- Castiel, non? Demanda l'homme en avant de lui, d'une voix grave.

\- Quoi? Il essaya de dire, à travers son bandeau.

L'homme avança vers lui et retira le bandeau, avec un soupir d'agacement. Il finit par reculer de quelques mètres, où il avait été plus tôt.

\- Tu t'appelles Castiel. C'est toi qui as amené Dean à l'hôpital?

\- Euh… Oui, pourquoi? Répondu Castiel, essayant de décrispé sa mâchoire et se demandant ce que le géant lui ferait. Pour l'instant, l'homme en question n'était qu'à quelques mètres, mais ne bougeait pas, et à part son regard furieux, il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment vouloir lui faire de mal.

_C'est au moins ça de gagné._

\- Maudit incompétent! Tu as tout fait foirer! Il fallait vraiment que tu débarque, merde.

_Je retire! Je retire!_

L'homme avança terriblement vite vers Castiel, qui sous la peur, recula jusqu'au coin de la pièce, le souffle court et le cœur qui battait si vite, qu'il avait de la difficulté à l'ignorer. Il ferma les yeux. Il reçut un coup dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle et Castiel réussit à peine à tenir sur ses jambes sous la douleur. Cela aurait été un euphémisme de dire qu'il n'avait jamais bien prit les coups.

Un nouveau coup l'atteint à la mâchoire, à l'exact emplacement de l'ancien, ce qui ne fit que de doubler à douleur. Ses jambes finirent par lâcher et il tomba comme une pierre sur le sol, ses mains incapables de le supporter lors de l'atterrissage. Il eut beau s'accoté contre le mur et ramener ses jambes vers son ventre, l'otage avait mal et il essayait de le montrer le moins possible à son geôlier.

\- Il n'était plus en danger, il était en sécurité, et tu as tout fait foirer!

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlé? Demanda Castiel dans un souffle.

Il ne comprenait rien, est-ce que tout cela avait rapport à Dean? Si oui, est-ce que cet homme était un patient de l'hôpital? Castiel ne connaissait pas tous les «ennemis» de Dean, mais s'il devait parier sur l'identité de cet homme, il aurait dit que cela aurait été son frère, mais pour l'instant, il se dit que sa meilleure option était de ne rien dire. Tout de même, il décida de, lentement, ouvrir les yeux. L'homme était en train de faire les cents pas devant lui, réfléchissant fortement, évidemment.

\- Dans la maison, il était à l'abri, ils ne l'auraient jamais trouvé là-bas.

\- La maison abandonnée? Vous saviez qu'il était là?

\- C'est moi qui l'y aie amené… Avoua l'homme aux cheveux longs et la stature imposante. Il est venu cogner à ma porte, lors d'un de ses épisodes, l'homme rit. Il ne savait rien, absolument rien de ce qui se passait vraiment. Il aurait pu se faire tuer, mais rapidement, je l'ai amené dans l'ancienne maison de notre voisine, du temps qu'on était enfants.

L'otage finalement, confirma mentalement que l'homme devant lui était bien le frère de Dean, Sam Winchester.

_Wow, toute une première impression pour la rencontre de sa famille._

Sam finit par avancer encore vers lui, l'empoignant par le col et le remonta sur ses jambes, pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur –En fait l'otage avait moins d'une dizaine de centimètre, mais là n'était pas vraiment le moment de compter.

\- Et c'est là que tu es venu et complètement briser tout ce que j'avais mis en place. Ils l'ont repérer, à l'hôpital et maintenant, ils sont à sa recherche et crois-moi, ils vont le retrouvé.

\- Qui, «ils»?

\- Mes… associés. On travaille en équipe ici, alors on veille sur les autres. Donc un frère un peu trop présent qui menace tout le monde qu'il croise, n'est pas très bon pour les affaires. En plus, Azazel à décider qu'il en avait trop vu. Ils voulaient le tué, et maintenant que tu l'as servi sur un plateau d'argent, cela me surprendrait qu'ils laissent passé une si belle occasion.

Maintenant assez près, Castiel remarqua les yeux rougis par la drogue de l'homme et son visage remplit d'inquiétude et de colère, mais plus profondément, comme s'il pouvait voir dans son âme elle-même, l'otage vit la même fatigue qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Dean. Une fatigue qu'aucun sommeil ne pourrait réparer.

\- Alors, avant que les autres entrent, tu vas me dire où il est! Dit Sam, en secouant une nouvelle fois Castiel, le regard désespéré.

\- Je… Je ne le sais pas. J'ai cherché partout et je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

\- Dis-moi la vérité! Je sais qui tu es, ou en fait, qui il croit que tu es. Tu es probablement le seul meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu, ou en fait qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il te l'aurait dit à toi!

\- Si tu me «connais», alors tu sais que je ne mens pas! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était la soirée qu'il est rentré à l'hôpital, et la première chose qu'on m'apprend, c'est qu'il s'est enfui.

Sam ne lâcha pas Castiel du regard, essayant de savoir si c'était vraiment la vérité qu'il lui disait.

Leur regard partagé se termina lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand, avec un énorme bruit. Un homme, dans la fin quarantaine avec des yeux tellement dorée qu'ils paraissaient jaunes, de loin, entra, un sourire aux lèvres devant l'image d'un Castiel effrayé, tenu par le col, fermement, par Sam.

\- Alors, comment va l'interrogatoire? Est-ce que tu sais où Dean est?

\- Il dit qu'il l'a vu pour la dernière fois dans un vieil édifice, sur la Principal, mais qu'il a peut-être changé de place entre-temps.

Le Novak s'apprêta à dire qu'il n'avait jamais dit ça, mais…

Sam lui frappa le visage pour le faire taire.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai donné le droit de parler? Cria Sam. Azazel les regardèrent avec un grand sourire.

Et c'est à ce moment que Castiel comprit que Sam voulait les tenir le plus loin possible du vrai emplacement de Dean, où qu'il soit.

_En espérant que ce ne soit pas un vieil immeuble._

\- Je vais envoyer des hommes tout de suite, tu leurs donneras l'adresse. Bon, Sam vient on a une rencontre à minuit et on a besoin du garçon en vie, alors il ne faut pas trop l'abimer.

_Le garçon? Qui est-ce que tu traites de garçon, papy?!_

* * *

 

_On a besoin du garçon en vie… On a besoin du garçon en vie… On a besoin du garçon en vie…_

Castiel n'aimait pas du tout ces mots. Normalement, ça voudrait dire qu'ils feraient une rançon, mais à qui? À son père? Comme s'il payerait! Aussi non, il n'avait personne, pas d'autre famille, ou en tout cas, pas qui tienne à lui. Son père était le seul à bien vouloir lui parler, les autres ne s'en faisaient pas assez pour lui passer un coup de fil ou prendre de ses nouvelles. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami, à part peut-être ses collègues de bureau, mais même là, ils ne se voyaient jamais en dehors du travail. Il ne restait que Dean. Il était apparu de nulle part, et déjà à ce moment, c'était comme si tout son monde s'était mis à tourné autour de lui. Mais tout allait bien, il sentait que c'était normal, que c'était comment les choses devaient être.

Il se sentait bien, pour une fois. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, ni comment il ferait pour que ça dure –Surtout que présentement il était encore prit comme otage.

_Il faut vraiment que je commence des cours de boxe ou quelque chose comme ça._

Mais pour se sentir comme il se sentait, encore longtemps, il était près à faire n'importe quoi.

_Mais quand même, ce serait plus plaisant si les personnes arrêtaient de me prendre comme demoiselle en détresse!_

_..._

_C'est ça! C'est un piège, pour Dean! Pour qu'il vienne et qu'Azazel puisse l'attraper._

_Merde._

_C'est sûr qu'il va venir._

Et à ce moment, Castiel espéra que Dean pense à lui en premier et qu'il ne vienne pas, comme ça au moins, il n'y aurait que lui qui serait prisonnier. Et l'otage pensait qu'ils lui feraient bien plus de mal qu'à lui. Par contre, de ce qu'il savait du Winchester, il était presque persuader qu'il préfèrerait que n'importe qui d'autre survive au lieu de lui. Et en ce moment, comme probablement plusieurs avant, c'était un gros problème. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'avertir.

\- Dean, il faut qu'on parle, dit Castiel quand il… Il vit Dean sortir de l'entré de la porte et venir vers lui.

\- DEAN!

Dean sursauta et essaya de ne pas sourire à la réaction de Castiel. Il venait heureusement de fermer la porte, donc il espérait que les gardes qui surveillaient la porte principale, n'avait pas entendu.

\- Cas, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, mais ce serait un meilleur sauvetage si ça se faisait silencieusement, chuchota Dean, en coupant les liens qui retenaient les mains de Castiel.

Castiel regarda Dean attentivement, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une journée mais ça paraissait tellement plus loin. Il s'en était fait pour lui, à l'hôpital puis lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu le retrouver et finalement, il avait eu peur qu'il vienne ici.

\- Oui, évidemment, mais euh… Non! Il faut que tu partes, c'est un piège!

\- Évidemment que c'est un piège, répondu Dean en aidant Castiel à se relever. Il prit finalement sa main et s'apprêta à partir vers la porte.

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu? Demanda Castiel en lâchant la main de Dean, restant sur place.

Dean se retourna et le regarda d'un regard confus. C'était évident, mais évidemment, ce ne l'était pas pour Cas.

\- Il faut que tu partes Dean, avant qu'il ne te voie!

\- Non, mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? Il faut qu'ON y aille, alors amène tes fesses par ici.

\- Mais si je viens avec toi ils vont plus facilement te trouver.

\- Et moi, je te dis que je ne pars pas sans toi, Dean avança vers Castiel, le regard plus dur. Alors si tu veux qu'on attende gentiment qu'ils reviennent, très bien.

\- Mais tu dois partir, si par un coup de chance on réussit à sortir, en dehors, je ne serais qu'un poids. Tu l'as déjà fait, les échapper, tu peux encore le refaire. C'est la chose logique à faire, dit Castiel essayant de montrer à Dean la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Oh, non! Ne me fais pas le coup de la logique, je l'ai déjà entendu. Tu es bien mieux que ça, tu sais en dedans, d'instinct, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire. Tu sais ce qui est la bonne chose à faire.

_Maudit entêté!_

Dean continua de regarder Castiel dans les yeux, en attendant qu'il lâche. Le Novak ne voulant pas le regardé en retour, baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, toujours en sentant le regard du Winchester. Il poussa un soupir, puis il remonta son regard et confronta Dean. Il avait déjà fait son choix, mais il voulait simplement lui montrer qu'il avait un bon point aussi dans ce débat. Castiel finit par hocher la tête et ils se retournèrent vers la porte.

Il eut un long silence, avant que Castiel le brise :

\- Je te l'avais dit.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester a perdu toute sa famille, il s'est donc créé un monde. Un monde difficile et sombre, mais une meilleure réalité, puisqu'il avait encore de la famille. Alors qu'il faisait du porte-à-porte, Castiel se fait enlever. Revenir à la réalité est toujours difficile, mais peut-être sera-t-elle moins difficile s'il y a quelqu'un avec Dean, pour l'aider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais poster un chapitre aujourd'hui, un pour (je vais essayer) vendredi et les deux dernier chapitres (incluant l'épilogue) seront donc probablement poster pas la fin de semaine prochaine, celle d'après.   
> Bonne lecture! ;)

_Dean prit l'effet de la surprise et fonça directement sur eux, malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu emmener son fusil et donc, il avait vite été mis en joue par les deux fusils des gardes. Il finit par se rendre, en grognant entre ses dents. Les deux gardes, avec un certain sourire en coin de leur capture, finirent par attacher les poignets de Dean à ceux de Castiel pour être finalement sûrs qu'ils ne puissent plus se détacher._

_\- Vous allez rester là, bien sagement, jusqu'à ce qu'Azazel revienne après sa rencontre de minuit et crois-moi, Dean, il sera très heureux de te voir._

Et voilà où ils étaient maintenant, dos à dos, les pieds enrouler de cordes et leurs quatre poignets attachés les uns aux autres. Comme il se repassait les derniers évènements dans sa tête, Castiel en vint à une conclusion.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, déclara Castiel.

\- Ah oui et comment, Capitaine Sourire? On a l'air de la cloche et l'idiot, attachés comme ça.

\- Ils auraient pu te tuer.

\- Ou pire, tu aurais pu avoir été tué, répliqua Dean.

Castiel ne comprenait pas, Dean ne pouvait-il pas voir que sa vie à lui était plus importante que la sienne. Castiel devenait parfois en colère tellement que Dean avait cette «capacité» (extrêmement désagréable) de se sacrifier pour les autres, en pensant de toute façon qu'il ne valait rien pour les autres. Castiel ressentait cette exaspération comme si cela faisait des années qu'il se disputait à ce sujet. Castiel voulait simplement que Dean puisse voir à quel point il était réellement important.

* * *

 

Dean ne comprenait pas, Castiel ne comprendrait-il jamais que sa vie était cent fois plus importante que la sienne. Dean voudrait que Castiel se voit comme lui il pouvait le voir, pour qu'enfin, il comprenne et qu'il arrête avec ses «Tu es plus important.» Et à chaque fois que Castiel ramenait le sujet, Dean sentait toutes ses émotions s'effondrer –Bien sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute par contre. Il espérait seulement qu'un jour Cas puisse voir à quel point il était réellement important.

Pour l'instant, Dean était content qu'il ne puisse pas voir l'air morose de Castiel. Tout de même, il décida, en se contorsionnant comme il pouvait et de prendre la main droite de Castiel en entrecroisant leurs doigts.

\- Je ne sais pas si je voudrais te frapper ou t'embrasser, chuchota Castiel en penchant sa tête vers l'arrière pour que Dean l'entende mieux.

\- Personnellement, je préfère l'option numéro deux, répondu Dean en tournant la tête, même s'il ne pouvait voir que l'épaule de Castiel.

\- J'imaginais bien que tu prendrais celle-là.

Dean pouvais entendre son rire sous sa voix et il réalisa qu'il pourrait rester là des années, attachés aux pieds et aux bras, si cela voulait dire qu'il était avec Castiel. Pour une raison ou une autre, il eut soudainement le cœur lourd de sentiments. Comme il aurait aimé les laissé sortir, mais il n'avait jamais su le faire, alors il ferma les yeux et laissa ses souvenirs l'apaisé. Il se permit de dire une seule chose:

\- Tu sais que je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal, hein?

Et les yeux fermés, il put finalement tout revoir, depuis la fois où il le vit dans son entrée, c'était comme s'il avait eu des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Après, lorsqu'il n'avait pas supporté voir Castiel le supplier de le laisser aller. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la peur dans ses yeux et de voir ses larmes coulées sur ses joues. Et même si cela avait partie de façon, disons-le, assez bizarre, Castiel avait finalement pu s'habitué à Dean et s'était plus que le Winchester n'aurait su demander.

Il aurait bien pu le garder attaché rien que pour qu'il soit toujours là. Juste pour pouvoir lui parler et entendre le son de sa voix, voir son visage quand une émotion passe et être capable de le faire rire une fois de plus. Tous ces petits éléments qui lui amenaient immédiatement le sourire aux lèvres et qui éliminait toute horreur de son monde. C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'il était là, la Terre semblait finalement pure et la vie, bonne et facile.

_Tu sais que je t'aime, hein?_

Il aurait tellement aimé le dire, mais il avait peur que s'il se laissait aller et que quelque chose arriverait à Castiel, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. En évitant de le dire, il pouvait encore faire mine de l'ignorer, même s'il était fatigué de le nier. Fatigué de toujours tout nier.

Il prit une grande respiration puis dit doucement :

\- Viens, je vais nous ôté ses liens.

\- Ah oui et comment tu prévois faire ça, Cowboys.

\- J'ai un couteau dans ma poche gauche arrière, je veux que tu essaies de le prendre et de me le donner.

Castiel, après un court moment d'hésitation, fit tout de même ce que dit Dean et retira sa main de son emprise.

\- Euh… Cas?

\- Oui?

\- Tu auras beau fouillé dans cette poche-là autant que tu veux, mais ça c'est ma poche droite.

Dean pouvait sentir le malaise de Castiel et il s'imaginait déjà les joues de celui-ci devenir rouge foncé, et c'est avec grande difficulté qu'il s'empêcha de rire en se mordant les lèvres.

Quand Dean comprit que Castiel avait pris le couteau, il essaya de rencontrer la main à Castiel, mais sans pouvoir voir, il eut de la difficulté. Il commença tout de suite à essayer de couper la corde.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je me sens comme dans un film de John Bond, dit Castiel avec un sourire dans sa voix.

\- Un film de qui?

\- Tu ne sais pas c'est qui? Le super-espion qui fait des missions impossibles et tout.

Dean laissa tomber sa tête vers l'avant, d'exaspération, même s'il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Au moins il savait son nom de famille, c'était plus que ce qu'il n'aurait cru possible venant de l'ange... Ou du Novak. Dean ne savait plus. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas savoir.

\- Cas, c'est James Bond. James, pas John.

\- Tu es sûr, ça sonne vraiment pas bien.

Dean commençait à sentir la corde s'amincir sous son couteau, pendant que son poignet souffrait sous les coups de va-et-vient que faisait celui-ci contre la corde rude.

\- Oui je suis, aoutch, sûr.

\- Ça va? Demanda Castiel, soudainement inquiet.

\- Oui, non, je vais bien, dit-il, alors qu'il savait que ses poignets commençaient à saigner.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit les mains de Castiel se poser sur ses poignets maintenant ensanglantés, le fait que quelque chose bloqua la blessure de l'air aida à apaisé la douleur.

La corde céda finalement sous l'effort du Winchester. Donc, Dean se délaissa vite des poignets pour pouvoir se couper les liens qui retenaient ses chevilles.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, et coupa les liens des chevilles de Castiel aussi. Il savait bien que de resté assis dans la même position trop longtemps pouvait faire mal.

Pourtant, il ne laissa pas beaucoup de temps à Castiel pour se relever et respirer avant qu'il ne plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes. Castiel fut confus au début, mais rapidement prit sa place dans le baiser et ses mains reprirent leurs places dans le dos de Dean et sur sa nuque, tirant gentiment sur ses cheveux. Les mains de Dean étaient posées sur la taille du Novak et sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, le dos de Castiel fut bientôt accoté sur le mur du fond.

Les deux en avaient rêvés depuis le moment que leurs lèvres s'étaient, à la base, écartées, mais ils mirent le sentiment d'urgence de celui-ci sur le fait que leurs vies étaient en danger. Dean s'attendait à n'importe quel moment à ce que la porte s'ouvre ou qu'un téléphone se mette encore à sonner, comme pour la première fois.

C'était probablement la raison pourquoi il essayait de l'apprécier le plus possible, ralentissant le rythme au plus lent possible, pour qu'il puisse se souvenir de chaque gestes.

Mais évidemment, il dut arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et alors, ses pensées devinrent claires.

\- Le téléphone! Dit-il un peu plus fort qu'il voulut.

\- Ouais moi aussi j'attends qu'il sonne, avoua Castiel avec un grand sourire, mais ne regardant pas Dean dans les yeux.

\- Non, mais oui, mais non, je veux dire, tu as dit que c'était ton père!

\- Euh,… Oui, il m'appelle à chaque jour, pourquoi?

\- Dans les sortes de bulles d'illusions ou monde parallèle comme celui-ci, les personnes ne sont pas supposer pouvoir appeler leurs familles. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais vraiment parler à Dieu par téléphone. Alors, celui qui t'as appelé doit forcément être celui qui à créer cette illusion. Et donc, si on le trouve on pourra sortir d'ici.

Le regard de Castiel s'assombrit au fil du discourt de Dean et ses épaules se courbèrent. Bien sûr, il savait que Dean y croyait toujours, mais le fait qu'il croit qu'il y avait une sortie de secours à leur problème ne faisait que le rendre triste puisqu'il aimerait lui aussi qu'il en existe une.

\- Dean, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi! J'ai besoin que tu restes concentrer, d'accord? J'ai besoin de toi, dit Castiel, en prenant les deux épaules de Dean dans ses mains, pour qu'ils puissent le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Mais Cas, tu ne comprends pas, c'est ça, c'est comme ça qu'on va tout réparer. Alors, dis-moi le nom de ton «père». J'ai besoin que tu y crois.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'y croire ou non, on doit sortir d'ici avant qu'ils ne reviennent et te tues.

Et remarquant finalement l'obscurité de la pièce, Dean sut que l'heure viendrait bientôt où il viendrait bientôt.

_Clac!_

Et comme de fait, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme que Dean pouvait reconnaître dans presque chacun de ses cauchemars.

\- Dean, Dean, Dean. Mon petit Dean… Content de me voir? Demanda Azazel en avançant vers eux.

Dean, de réflexe, prit le bras de Castiel et le poussa en arrière de lui.

\- Presque aussi content que la fois où je t'ai mis une balle dans le crâne.

\- Oh… Je vois, Dean-o est toujours dans son monde imaginaire, parce que le vrai monde est trop dur à supporter sur ses petites épaules de gamin? Dit Azazel en faisant la moue avec une fausse tristesse. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dut venir sauver ta licorne finalement.

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites de licorne, le con? Dit Castiel en dépassant Dean, qui essayait de le retenir avec son bras, même si franchement le Novak savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas un combat.

\- C'est sûr que quand on sait que dans l'autre monde on est mort, on doit tué la seule personne qui pourrait les ramener dans la bonne réalité et finalement mourir.

Azazel l'ignora complètement et continua de fixer Dean comme s'il était un diamant rare, en portant de nouveau ce sourire si désagréable à voir pour le Winchester.

\- Tu sais que tu étais ma meilleure recrue? Tu aurais pu conquérir des mondes, mais ton frère avait déjà mis les bons pions. Tu sais j'ai été triste de te voir partir. Vraiment. Mais c'est avec peine que je dois faire ce qui doit être fait. Ah… mais tu étais presque parfait.

Azazel prit le visage de Dean entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Castiel avait de la difficulté à respirer, ne sachant pas se qu'il se passait, ou se qu'il allait se passé ou encore se qu'il s'était passé. Dean finit par sourire en retour à l'homme devant lui juste avant de tourné le couteau dans sa main. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais une chose était sûr, c'était qu'il n'était pas pour laisser passer une deuxième chance de tué cet enfoiré. Il prit son élan et… Azazel arrêta son bras dans l'acte.

\- Quoi que tellement prévisible, Winchester.

Sous sa force, Azazel tourna le poignet de Dean dans un angle presque impossible et bien que tout son corps lui criant de ne pas le faire, il dut lâcher le couteau. Il ne pouvait rien faire, l'homme aux yeux dorés tenant son autre bras et placé de côtés donc aucun coup de pieds n'auraient pu lui faire vraiment mal. Il était clair qu'il était habitué à ce genre de situation. Castiel voulu prendre le couteau de sur le plancher, mais aussitôt, Azazel dit:

\- Tu le prends et je lui casse les deux poignets.

Castiel rageait devant cet homme et ne pouvait presque pas le regarder dans les yeux, tout de lui le répulsait. Pourtant, il fit comme il dit puisqu'il savait en regardant à cet homme qu'il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

\- Les garçons, appela Azazel, et aussitôt, trois grands et musclés gardes sortirent pour venir les chercher.

Dean essaya de se débattre, mais Azazel lui tint encore le poignet, lui faisant souffrir, sur le point d'avoir son poignet casser. Dean n'était pas surprit que l'homme qui le retenait, avait cette force. Il était à près tout, la représentation d'un démon.

Dean regarda son poignet et bien qu'il ne remarqua rien d'anormal, il remarqua quelque chose de manquant. Juste avant, il avait senti le sang coulé de ses poignet, dut par l'usure sur la corde, plus tôt, mais maintenant, il n'y avait même plus de blessure, il n'y avait même pas de rougeur, sauf à celui que Azazel tentait tant de briser. Dean chercha une explication normale, mais il ne se souvenait que du fait que Castiel lui avait les poignets et qu'après la douleur avait partie. Il se sentait presque mal d'y penser, mais bizarrement cela semblait la réponse la plus rationnelle. Parce qu'il savait que ça c'était passé, il ne faisait pas d'hallucinations! C'était les autres qui avaient tort.

_Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça sonne fou?_

Non, il était Dean Winchester, un chasseur, comme son frère. Tous les monstres avaient peur d'eux. Sammy, Cas et lui avaient plus d'une fois sauvé le monde et malheureusement l'ont brisé aussi quelques reprises. Mais tout allait bien, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient une famille. Et il allait tout réparé.

Il pouvait être pratiquement sûr que c'était un monde parallèle et depuis quelques jours, il essayait de lister les noms des anges qui auraient pu ou voulu lui faire cela. Et maintenant, lesquels voudraient que le démon aux yeux jaunes soit en vie. L'ange qui l'avait mis ici devait vraiment lui en vouloir et autant qu'il voudrait partir de ce monde en courant, autant qu'il ne savait plus. Ici, il avait Cas et il n'avait plus à chasser, il pourrait rester chez eux devant la télévision en pyjama toute la journée, les dimanches, ou se coucher sans avoir d'eau bénite sous son lit. Il n'y avait pas de monstre, pas de magie. Il en était sûr, puisque avant que Cas ne le trouve, il avait fait des rituels pour invoquer l'ange et ils n'avaient jamais marchés. Mais il imaginait que les représentations des créatures surnaturelles dans son monde gardaient une empreinte de leurs pouvoirs dans ce monde. Par exemple, Azazel avec sa force ou maintenant, Cas avec ses pouvoirs de guérison. Oui, cela devait être ça. Ça _devait_ être ça.

_Et ça ne sonne pas fou!_

C'était un peu comme lorsque Balthazar avait amené Sam et lui dans ce monde où leurs vies étaient une série télévisée. Pourtant comme Cas l'avait tué, il était impossible que ce soit lui. Et depuis que Castiel ne voulait pas lui dire le nom du coupable, il devrait trouver une autre façon de sortir.

Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire, mais il trouverait. Il y avait toujours un plan B à venir. Mais à cet instant il se sentait très fatigué et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir sur pied. Cela pourrait attendre à plus tard. Il eut à peine le temps de voir l'aiguille s'enlever de son bras.

* * *

 

Castiel se réveilla lorsque quelqu'un le poussa parterre. Il avait de la difficulté à respirer et ne sentait pas bien ses membres, mais il put se mettre assis. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma tout de suite, la lumière était si forte. Il essaya de se relever, même s'il avait de la difficulté avec son équilibre, mais aussitôt une voix étonna:

\- Tu restes assis.

À qui appartenait cette voix? Il l'avait déjà entendu pour sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas la replacer. Le monde semblait flou et rassembler des idées semblaient plus difficile que d'ordinaire. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui était arrivé plus tôt non plus. Mais il connaissait cette voix… Azazel? Non, trop jeune. Sam. C'est ça.

\- Sam? Où on est?

Castiel essaya de regarder aux alentours, les yeux plus ou moins accoutumés à la lumière. Dean était encore dans les vapes à sa gauche, même s'il commençait à bouger. Il se retourna vers l'arrière, d'où venait la voix de Sam, et debout, il y avait Azazel et Sam à sa droite, le fusil pointé vers Castiel, les yeux déterminés.

\- Regarde vers l'avant.

Castiel fit ce qu'il dit. Il ne savait plus quoi décidé, s'il bougeait il recevrait une balle et alors il ne serait d'aucune aide pour sauver Dean. Mais il devait sortir de là, ils ne pouvaient pas mourir comme ça, par balle, dans un trou perdu, agenouillé comme dans un mauvais film sur la mafia.

Brusquement, Dean se réveilla, alerte, quoi que sans équilibre aussi. Castiel le vit se retourné et figé. Le Novak ne voulu pas se retourné, et de toute façon il savait très bien que les deux frères étaient en train de se fixés mutuellement pour la dernière fois.

\- Retourne-toi vers l'avant, Dean, dit calmement Sam.

Dean, toujours sous le choc, se mit comme Castiel et ne dit pas un mot. Le visage de l'aîné des Winchester regarda le sol, devant son échec. De côté, Castiel voyait mal, mais il pouvait facilement une larme coulée sur la joue de Dean. Il finit, lui aussi, par regarder au sol, en attendant que la mort vienne, il espérait seulement qu'il serait le premier.

_Pow!_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester a perdu toute sa famille, il s'est donc créé un monde. Un monde difficile et sombre, mais une meilleure réalité, puisqu'il avait encore de la famille. Alors qu'il faisait du porte-à-porte, Castiel se fait enlever. Revenir à la réalité est toujours difficile, mais peut-être sera-t-elle moins difficile s'il y a quelqu'un avec Dean, pour l'aider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! Cette fois-ci, je suis pile dans les temps que j'avais donné!
> 
> Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour les 2 derniers chapitres que je vais publier en même temps (puisque le deuxième est un épilogue!).
> 
> Laissez-moi vos commentaires! ;)

Sam savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. La chose juste.

Il regarda le corps s'écrouler en essayant de diminué les sentiments qui essayaient de faire surface dans son esprit. Toutes ses années passées ensemble… Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu…

_La bonne chose à faire. La chose juste._

Jamais il n'aurait cru être capable de le tué, mais après s'être rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il avait tiré. Finalement, il avala la boule de regret qu'il avait dans le fond de la gorge et garda son masque d'insensibilité.

* * *

 

Castiel entendu le premier coup de canon et se ferma les yeux encore plus fortement. Il entendit le bruit d'un corps tombé par terre, mais préférait ne pas regarder le cadavre de Dean avant de mourir. Il préférait fermer les yeux et attendre le son de la deuxième balle. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le silence, l'attente. Tout son corps radiait d'anxiété. Ô qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour être en train de ramasser du vomi à la maternelle. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, une larme coula le long de son visage.

\- Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, Cas.

Sous le choc, Castiel ouvrit brutalement ses yeux encore embrouillés. Il se retourna vers la voix, et resta là à regarder l'homme. Une seule personne ne l'avait appelé «Cas» dans sa vie et une seule personne ne pourrait avoir cette voix si familière et chaleureuse. Il resta la, figé, a fixé Dean. Dean, qui aurait dut être mort. Il n'avait rien!

_Il va bien! Oh mon Dieu, merci! Merci!_

Dean était vivant et Cas ignora complètement la situation qui se passait autour de lui. Ignora Sam toujours le fusil à la main, ignora le corps à côté de celui-ci et le sang qui coulait au sol comme des tentacules et ignora les nouvelles larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Il voulut prendre Dean dans ses bras, mais sous le choc de l'adrénaline se releva et enfonça son coude dans le ventre de Sam le plus fort qu'il put. Sous la douleur et la surprise, celui-ci lâcha le fusil et le laissa retombé dans la flaque de sang que laissait trainé le cadavre d'Azazel. Sans y penser, Castiel le prit, avec une grimace de dégout. Non seulement la senteur métallique était terriblement forte, mais le fait de penser que le sang de quelqu'un d'autre lui coulait sur les doigts lui donnait mal au cœur.

Sam et Dean le regardaient, les yeux grands ouverts et l'aîné avait même la bouche relâchée.

\- Stupide! Stupide! Stupide plan! Cria presque le professeur de maternelle.

Il pointait le fusil vers Sam, qui tenait toujours un peu son ventre, essayant de ne montrer aucune faiblesse, mais tout d'un coup Castiel tourna la cible de son fusil, même s'il savait qu'il ne tirerait pas.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne savais rien de tout ça, dit-il en direction de Dean, les yeux rageurs.

\- Non, non, dit Dean en regardant vers Sam, en rajoutant un geste de main comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Menteur! Dit Sam, outré et un peu amusé par la situation.

\- Il a un fusil, je ne suis quand même pas pour le rendre encore plus en colère, dit-il pour Sam lui suppliant du regard de se taire.

\- Quoi? Tu savais ET PERSONNNE N'A PRIT LA PEINE DE ME LE DIRE!? Je dois être en train de rêver.

Castiel était à un point entre la colère et le découragement. C'était comme si les Winchester avaient prévu ça sans lui et qu'il ne faisait pas parti du lien entre les deux frères, qui maintenant semblait déjà plus fort.

\- Il m'a retrouvé quand ils t'ont enfermé et on a dû trouver une solution. On a pensé à ça. Désolé, on n'avait pas d'autre choix, avoua Dean.

\- Vous pouviez me le dire! Répliqua Cas le pistolet tremblant dans ses mains ensanglantées.

\- Il fallait ta peur authentique, dit Sam, sur un ton neutre.

\- J'aurais été authentique! Et puis vous n'étiez sensé être comme chien et chat? Demanda-t-il l'esprit de plus en plus confus.

\- Je peux faire bien des choses mais personne ne pourrait vraiment tué de sa famille, déclara Sam, une lueur de douleur dans les yeux.

Dean alla pour se lever, essayant de briser le malaise qu'avaient laissé les dernières paroles de Sam, probablement en faisant une blague sarcastique, mais avant qu'il puisse se mettre en œuvre, Castiel l'arrêta, le repointant de son fusil sur Dean.

\- Ne bouge pas, je suis encore fâché contre toi.

Castiel savait qu'il sonnait comme un enfant, mais il s'en foutait. Il avait cru mourir et pire il avait cru que Dean était mort. Il avait le droit de piquer une colère. En plus avec son Winchester qui lui avait menti tout le long pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble dans la cellule. Il avait définitivement mal à la tête.

\- Je pense qu'il est en train de perdre la tête, chuchota Sam, même si le Novak pouvait toujours entendre.

\- Je suis entouré par un grand mafieux de la drogue, un patient d'un hôpital psychiatrique qui s'est évadé et… et un cadavre. Personne ne peut-il voir que je suis le normal ici?!

La respiration de Castiel commença à faire des bonds et soudainement il sentit son esprit surchauffé et il ne pouvait plus respiré, même s'il pouvait s'entendre respirer très fort. Il lâcha le fusil par terre.

Dean arriva près de lui et le prit dans ses bras et le regarda, lui montra son rythme de respiration avec sa main, comme s'il l'avait fait mille fois avant.

\- Relaxe… Inspire… Expire… Inspire… Expire… C'est ça. C'est bien, continue. Castiel reprit peu à peu sa respiration normale, même si sa tête tournait toujours un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demanda le Novak, d'une petite voix.

\- Une crise d'anxiété, mais c'est correct, c'est passé maintenant. Tout va bien, je sais quoi faire ça met… arrivé quelque fois. Il faut juste que tu n'y penses plus. Tu vois, c'est fini. D'accord? Tout le monde va bien. Euh… à part le cadavre-la, mais à part ça tout le monde va bien.

Castiel laissa faire sa colère et se laissa prendre dans un vrai câlin par Dean. Ça lui donnait bien plus de réconfort qu'il n'oserait l'avoué, mais il savait que Dean, même s'il ne le dirait pas, en avait aussi besoin.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota Dean dans son oreille.

\- Je suis toujours fâché contre toi, chuchota Castiel en retour, avec une voix enfantine, pour lui dire qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça.

\- Bon vous avez fini? On a un cadavre à enterrer et une cachette à rejoindre avant que les autres aient des soupçons et viennent voir. Et alors là, on serait vraiment morts, dit Sam, malaisé.

* * *

 

Sam regardait les murs moisis de cette maison décrépite qu'il avait apprit des années auparavant à aimer. Il se souvenait de ces jours d'été passé avec son frère à simplement jouer à l'extérieur et de ces nuits à regarder les étoiles.

Avant-hier, pourtant, cela avait fait bien une dizaine d'années qu'il n'y était pas allé, les souvenirs étaient trop forts.

Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir si une personne ne les avait suivis, même s'il savait que n'importe quelle voiture pourrait bien se camouflé dans ces piles de carcasses d'automobiles qui entourait la maison.

Leur père avait l'habitude de les laisser là quelques jours de temps en temps. Sam avait toujours aimé ces moments seuls avec Dean… Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence a allé mal.

Du jour au lendemain, Dean commença à parler d'un homme appelé Bobby qui supposément habitait dans cette maison et des démons et des créatures qui se cachaient dans le noir. Le cadet avait commencé à faire des cauchemars lui-même avec toutes ces histoires dans la tête. Il n'avait jamais pu faire quoi que ce soit. Son frère continuait dans son délire de plus en plus fort. Un soir son père avait été fatigué de toutes ses histoires et avait commencé à vouloir résonné Dean à coup de gifles.

Les jours passés avec Dean devenaient de plus en plus difficiles puisque Sam ne pouvait rien faire et ne pouvait plus supporter de voir son frère parler au vide et commencé à frapper l'air essayant d'attraper une créature de son imagination.

Leur père finit par mourir par les mêmes personnes qui avaient tués leur mère. Ils passèrent une année chez Ellen où Dean parut allé mieux mais dès qu'il eut son émancipation, Sam savait que tout les progrès qu'il avait fait se détruiraient. Apeuré et peiné, il trouva une nouvelle famille chez les Démons.

Même Dean avait commencé à aller contre la loi, mais à sa façon. Il travaillait pour son employeur, Azazel. Il avait même été très proche, à ce qu'il avait comprit, ayant cette relation maître-apprenti. Mais plus il montait en grades, plus Dean vu que les liens étaient partout et que Azazel faisait parti des Démons.

Alors, le faible équilibre mental que Dean avait réussi à maintenir explosa et l'aîné entra comme dans une transe, frappant tout ce qui bougeait et tout ce qui ne bougeait pas et même les choses qui n'étaient pas là. Il criait des impossibilités à tue-tête et personne ne pouvait lui parlé, c'était comme s'il était dans une bulle. Il ne voyait plus personne.

Les autorités ont finis par l'embarquer et le transférer dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus près. Sam avait pu convaincre Azazel de le laisser allé et qu'il ne dirait rien puisque visiblement il n'était plus là dans sa tête.

Ensuite avait été la fuite de Dean de l'hôpital mais comme Sam avait maintenant été assez haut placé, il avait pu cesser les recherches de son frère dès quelles avaient commencées.

Et maintenant ça…

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait aimé Azazel mais c'était son partenaire et maintenant il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir à sa vie d'avant. Mais pour l'instant il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser. Il avait aimé voir son frère le jour d'avant, malgré les circonstances. Dean l'avait prit dans une grande étreinte qui n'avait pourtant pas pu retourner.

_Et nous y revoilà... Les deux frères Winchester, enfermés dans une maison décrépite à attendre._

\- Castiel est en haut, il s'est endormi. Je peux prendre le premier tour de surveillance si tu veux dormir, proposa Dean, sortant Sam de ses pensées.

\- Non, ça va aller, répondit Sam en jugeant Dean du regard.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

Sam se retint pour ne pas rire :

\- Cela fait des années que je ne t'ai pas parlé et avant-hier la dernière fois que je t'avais vu tu me criais dessus comme quoi j'avais partie l'apocalypse et tu voulais me botté le cul. Alors non, je ne te fais pas confiance. À moins que tu aies une manière de me garantir que tu ne commenceras pas à me frapper dans mon sommeil.

Dean eut l'air de vouloir répondre vivement mais finit par refermer sa bouche, ne pouvant rien garantir.

\- C'est ce que je pensais.

Il eut un moment où les deux frères se contentèrent de regarder par la fenêtre, sans dire un mot, avant que Sam murmure :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai pas tué que je vais redevenir ton frère, Dean.

\- Je sais.

\- Et cela ne veut pas dire que je veux le redevenir.

\- Mais alors pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie?

Sam ne répondit pas, mais il savait bien pourquoi. Ces années de culpabilités à combler avaient vite prit le dessus et avec Castiel prit comme en otage, il ne laisserait pas mourir un innocent.

\- Disons simplement que je t'en devais une, dit simplement Sam.

\- Tu veux dire quand j'étais seul dans un hôpital psychiatrique ou quand j'étais à la rue pour essayer de me sauver des chiens de l'enfer ou peut-être les millions de fois où je t'ai appelé parce que j'étais inquiet pour toi.

Sam se mit à rire amèrement.

\- Quoi? Demanda Dean, essayant de contenir sa colère qui voulait sortir.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu aimes te mettre en victime.

\- Oui, parce que c'est toi le petit orphelin qui a fini par tomber dans l'enfer de la drogue, dit Dean ironiquement. Moi au moins j'étais là pour te remettre dans le droit chemin, j'ai essayé. Après être partis de chez Ellen j'ai tout fait pour que tu sois bien.

\- Bien? Est-ce que tu me remarquais seulement? Je n'en étais pas sûr quand les seules personnes à qui tu parlais étaient tes amis les murs, Dean! Tu me laissais toujours seul. Une fois tu es partie une semaine complète, j'ai cru que tu étais mort ou que tu m'avais simplement oublié, comme papa avant. Est-ce que tu sais comment je me sentais? Comment j'avais l'impression que de n'être qu'une autre imagination pour toi? Tu es finalement revenu et tu n'as rien dit, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu n'en parlais jamais. Je croyais que c'était moi qui devenais fou.

\- Ça n'empêche pas que tu aurais pu retourner un de mes appels, dit doucement l'aîné.

\- Pour quoi faire? «Hey Dean, ça va? Non, je ne suis pas sur une chasse, parce que tu sais quoi? Rien de ça n'existe!», répliqua le cadet des Winchester en imitant un téléphone avec sa main. J'ai apprit au fil des années que cela ne servait à rien de vouloir te résonner. J'ai simplement lâché prise. Alors, on attend de voir quand les autres Démons arrivent, et crois-moi ils vont finir par nous trouver. On les tue avant qu'ils nous tuent et après on sépare nos routes et on ne se revoie plus jamais. Ils ne vont pas arriver avant demain dans la journée alors, pour l'instant, tu peux rejoindre l'autre en haut.

La mâchoire de Dean était tendue et ses poings refermer, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes. Il prit une grande respiration avant de partir de la pièce pour monter les marches. Sam n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Dean entra dans la même chambre que Castiel et malgré qu'il voulait s'en foutre, il aimait l'idée que Dean ait quelqu'un sur qui compter et qui pourrait le ramener sur Terre quand ses hallucinations prennent le dessus.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester a perdu toute sa famille, il s'est donc créé un monde. Un monde difficile et sombre, mais une meilleure réalité, puisqu'il avait encore de la famille. Alors qu'il faisait du porte-à-porte, Castiel se fait enlever. Revenir à la réalité est toujours difficile, mais peut-être sera-t-elle moins difficile s'il y a quelqu'un avec Dean, pour l'aider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire! J'espère que vous aimerez! ;)  
> On se retrouve pour l'épilogue!  
> P.S: Il y a un petit quelque chose pour les shippers de Samifer! ;)

Pow! Pow! Pow!

Castiel avait à peine apprit à tenir un fusil correctement que les démons arrivaient.

_\- Mais je n'aime pas les fusils, répliqua Castiel, sachant très bien combien il sonnait bébé, mais il aurait préféré n'importe quoi sauf un fusil._

_\- Crois-moi, tu vas les aimés dans quelques minutes, le regarda Dean, le regard compatissant._

D'abord quelques unes puis une dizaine de voitures s'étaient parquées dans leur allée, leurs passagers indifférents de savoir si les hommes à l'intérieur de la maison étaient armés. Ils étaient la cause de la mort de leur chef et cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient tous morts.

Pour une meilleure stratégie tactique, les trois hommes, bien qu'au refus de Dean de laissé Cas seul, se sont séparés dans la maison. Sam à la porte d'entrer, Dean à la porte arrière et Castiel au deuxième étage. Il faillit bien rire. Comment les Démons étaient sensés se rendre en premier par le deuxième étage, hein? En se téléportant? En volant? C'était ridicule! Ils l'avaient placés là pour qu'il ne soit pas dans leurs jambes.

Pourtant, Castiel ne voulu plus rire quand le premier membre des Démons fit son entré par la fenêtre et sincèrement, bien qu'il aurait bien voulu, il n'eut pas le temps de lui demandé comment il avait fait pour se rendre jusque là.

Une chance, le Novak avait l'avantage de la surprise face au criminel expérimenté qui venaient l'affronté.

Mais il en avait trop. Il savait qu'ils n'en viendraient pas à bout, mais il s'en fichait. Si cela pouvait donné à peine quelques minutes de plus à Dean, alors cela en valait la peine.

Et puis depuis que Dean était entré dans sa vie, ses problèmes étaient devenus ses problèmes à lui aussi.

* * *

 

C'était comme passé par une thérapie de six mois en en 15 minutes intenses. Même s'il ne s'en était jamais vanté, tirer sur des gens procurait un calme intense au plus jeune des Winchester. C'était peut-être voir leur sang giclé partout, Sam avait toujours eu un truc pour le sang, ou le calme qui précède la mort d'une personne ou encore le fait qu'il connaissait presque tous les hommes qui entraient dans la vieille maison et que pendant des années, il a du faire semblant de les apprécié alors qu'il aurait voulu à plus d'une reprise leurs mettre son poing à la figure.

Ou un mélange des trois. Mais de toute façon, Sam devait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque coup de fusil.

De toute façon, aussi bien vivre ses derniers moments avec un peu de plaisir. Sam estimait leur pourcentage de chance de les vaincre était probablement dans les un chiffre. Malgré tout, si aucune autre voiture n'arrivait, il aurait peut-être 10 ou 15% au maximum.

Pris dans ses pensées, Sam ne vit pas un des gars rentrer par la vitre du salon. Celui-ci lui tira dans la jambe, définitivement mauvais tireur. Sam fléchi sous la douleur et poussa presque un cri, mais garda assez de ses esprits pour tirer l'homme dans la tête.

\- Ça t'apprendra à mal tirer, con!

Sam n'avait définitivement pas le temps de se faire un bandage, mais sa jambe commençait à saigner dangereusement. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, ayant espéré ne jamais les avoir fermé.

Un homme tendait un fusil contre son front, l'air sérieux et le regard prit de trahison. Sam avait réellement espéré ne pas le voir ici.

* * *

 

Ne pas pouvoir voir les autres commençait à taper pas mal sur les nerfs de Castiel. Et alors que cela ne fait pas plus d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'il gardait tout le deuxième étage, son corps lui faisait mal comme si cela faisait des heures. Franchement, il aurait pu être le seul à tirer dans toute la maison qu'il ne le saurait jamais.

C'était à vrai dire un miracle que Castiel n'était toujours pas blessé, mais plus il tirait, plus son esprit paraissait devenir fou. Un coup de vent et il pensait que c'était quelqu'un. Un bruit de craquement de plancher et il pensait que c'était quelqu'un. Il devait avoir l'air fou à se tourner la tête à chaque seconde et d'aller voir toutes les chambres du deuxième étage à tour de rôle en continu.

Malgré le fait qu'il détestait l'idée, il n'était pas si mal avec un fusil et il commençait même à avoir de la confiance. Tout de même, à chaque personne qu'il abattait, il essayait de se réconforter en se disant que c'est un pas de plus vers la fin de cette journée infernale.

* * *

 

\- Sammy, dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es mis encore?

\- Il est mon frère, tu dois comprendre, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir sans rien faire.

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de mourir pour lui non plus! L'homme était tellement fâché que ses yeux commençaient à s'embrouillés.

Après tout, il avait passé des années et des années à côté l'un de l'autre. Les autres disaient d'eux qu'ils ne formaient pratiquement qu'une seule personne. Si Sam détestait tous les autres, il considérait cet homme comme son meilleur ami. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de lui qu'il a failli laisser son frère se faire pourchasser par les Démons une deuxième fois. Mais la famille vient avant tout…

\- Lucie, vas t'en s'il te plaît, supplia Sam.

\- Non! Je ne peux pas… Tu… Tu m'as trahis! Tu nous as tous trahis! Tout ça pour ton cinglé de frère!

\- Ne viens pas me dire que tu aurais fait autrement! Je sais à quel point tu tenais à ta famille et si elle ne t'avait pas renier, tu serais encore avec eux et tu aurais fait pareille! Je te connais Lucifer! Et je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Lucifer resta silencieux, pensif, essayant de bloquer l'eau dans ses yeux. Des années de confiance brisées en quelques jours seulement.

\- Tu pourrais venir avec moi Sam et retourné à la maison, ils ne t'en voudront pas tu sais, chuchota-t-il.

\- J'en ai assez de vivre comme ça, Lucie. Tu sais que je voulais en sortir depuis un bon bout de temps.

\- Alors on en sortira ensemble! On voyagera et, je ne sais pas, faire ce que les gens normaux font! Dis oui, Sam! Dis oui! On peut partir maintenant. Dis oui…

\- Non Lucie, je ne peux pas… Je dois protéger mon frère.

Lucifer, le fusil toujours pointé sur Sam retira le cran de sécurité et Sam ferma ses yeux, attendant le coup final.

Lucifer finit par ôter son fusil qui visait Sam et partie silencieusement sans un mot ni un dernier regard à son meilleur ami.

\- On s'en va! Cria Lucie aux derniers démons qui allaient attaquer.

Sam essaya encore de ne pas écouter ses émotions, mais le rejet de Lucie créait un énorme vide. Peut-être qu'il aurait du l'écouté, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu se refaire une nouvelle vie…

Peut-être après…

Mais Sam n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée qu'il entendit un cri percent. Un cri désespéré. Alors, il se mit directement à courir vers sa source, malgré la douleur qui l'assaillait à chaque pas dans sa jambe.

* * *

 

Le silence. Plus aucun son.

Aucun Démon depuis longtemps, aussi.

Castiel prit une chance et regarda par une des fenêtres du deuxième étage. Les voitures partaient, un passager par automobile au lieu de 4, comme au début.

_On a gagné! C'est fini!_

Toute la tension dans son corps se dénoua en même temps et ses mains commencèrent à tremblé, faisant tombé le fusil, mais il ne pouvait pas plus s'en foutre, car le cauchemar était fini.

Il descendit les marches le plus vite possible, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mon Dieu, il devait avoir l'air d'un psychopathe, un sourire au visage avec des taches de sang toujours sur ses habits.

Sans même pensé à Sam, après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils ne se connaissaient, il partie vers l'arrière de la maison.

Dean n'était plus dans la maison.

Dean était nul part.

Castiel chercha partout à l'arrière de la maison et finit par allez chercher à l'extérieur, mais rien. Ses mains instables commencèrent à trembler de plus en plus.

\- Oh, non. S'il vous plait non. Pas lui, s'il vous plait. Il y avait plein de corps sur le gazon, mais Castiel ne pouvait pas se résoudre à regarder à un seul, de peur de reconnaître celui-ci.

\- Cas.

Un chuchotement à peine audible, mais Castiel se retourna automatiquement. Personne n'était là. Qu'une silhouette étalée sur l'herbe…

\- Oh mon dieu, non!

Il couru jusqu'aux côtés de Dean, qui avait été touché par trois balles dans le ventre.

\- Cas…

\- Chut… Chut… Tout va bien allé, juste… Oh mon Dieu.

Castiel essaya de prendre Dean dans ses bras, question de relever son dos, mais il ne savait même par où le prendre, il y avait du sang partout. Et maintenant, Castiel aussi était plein du sang de Dean, mais s'était bien la dernière de ses priorités.

Sa vue était complètement floue par les larmes qui essayaient de sortir de ses yeux. Il avait peur de parlé parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait sortir un seul mot.

Le dos de Dean était finalement contorsionner pardessus les jambes de Castiel. Il pouvait sentir le gout métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Alors il sut que c'était définitivement fini pour lui.

\- Cas, je suis désolé, arriva-t-il à articulé, en essayant de ne pas craché de sang.

Tout son corps semblait paralysé. Il ne sentait pratiquement presque plus rien et la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentré était le visage de Castiel.

Celui-ci était en train de pleurer et tenait fermement Dean dans ses bras et essayait tant bien que mal de pressé sur les plaies sanglantes.

\- Non, ça va aller, tu vas voir. Tout vas bien allé! Reste avec moi Dean! J'ai besoin de toi ici. Reste avec moi!

Dean n'avait jamais rien voulu de plus dans sa vie que de gardé les yeux ouverts et de resté avec Castiel, mais la fatigue le prenait comme jamais. Même s'il gardait les yeux minimalement ouverts, il ne pouvait plus voir quoi que ce soit.

C'était comme perdre connaissance tout en sachant que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Il aurait voulu consoler Castiel, il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire plus que ses derniers mots, mais rien n'y faisait, il se diluait dans l'obscurité de son esprit.

\- Dean! Cria Castiel. DEAN!

Toutes vies à un kilomètre pourraient entendre son cri, mais Dean, lui, n'eut aucune réaction.

Rien. Dean n'ouvrit plus les yeux. Sa poitrine ne remontait plus ni ne descendait. C'était fini.

Castiel éclata en sanglot.

\- Non! Non! Non!

Castiel savait qu'il commençait à perdre un peu les plombs, mais la colère pris contrôle de lui et il ne fit que prendre Dean et ses blessure plus fort. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de dégager les larmes de ses yeux.

La colère perça en lui comme un jet d'adrénaline. Il sentait ses mains vibrées et son corps se raidir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Cria Sam derrière lui, en panique.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux mais n'eut le temps que de voir un jet de lumière bleue sortir de ses mains pour se poser sur les blessures de Dean. Les blessures semblaient même se… refermées?

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe bordel?!_

Dean se releva en position assise en une seconde en prenant une immense respiration, comme s'il n'en avait pas pris depuis des années, et s'étouffa presque dans l'exercice.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Épilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester a perdu toute sa famille, il s'est donc créé un monde. Un monde difficile et sombre, mais une meilleure réalité, puisqu'il avait encore de la famille. Alors qu'il faisait du porte-à-porte, Castiel se fait enlever. Revenir à la réalité est toujours difficile, mais peut-être sera-t-elle moins difficile s'il y a quelqu'un avec Dean, pour l'aider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le dernier chapitre, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ma ff, ça remplirait mon cœur de bonheur! ;)  
> Bonne lecture!

Castiel ouvrit tranquillement les yeux, la lumière aveuglante les lui brûlant. Sa respiration était toujours laborieuse et son visage était figé par les larmes séchées.

Il était dans une pièce grise, les murs fait de béton. Il pouvait ressentir le froid, sans pourtant en ressentir le pincement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était assis dans ce petit coin froid. La pièce était complètement vide… À part une ombre, dans le coin opposé du sien.

Il entendit aussitôt un bruit de clappement de mains. Les yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière, Castiel leva le regard.

_Oh_.

Et Castiel comprit.

Comprit que tout cela, tout ce qu'il venait à peine de vivre, sur quoi il avait mis toute son énergie et sa force. Toutes les émotions qu'il venait de vivre… Tout cela n'avait été qu'illusion.

Son frère, Gabriel se tenait là, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Wow! C'était toute une histoire, Cassie, tu ne crois pas?

Castiel resta là, muet, essayant de comprendre la situation. Une seconde il était avec Dean et la lumière bleue…

Évidemment, comprit Castiel, il avait réussit à guérir Dean. Tous les vrais souvenirs de Castiel lui revinrent d'un coup. Son nom était Castiel et il était un ange. Maintenant il se sentait mal de l'avoir nier por si longtemps, mais en même temps, une autre partie de lui ne faisait que lui répété, en état de choc:

_C'était faux, tout était faux. C'était faux, tout était faux..._

\- Surtout lorsque tu croyais mourir, je te jure que j'ai failli tout arrêter tellement je ne m'en pouvais plus de rire! Je…

\- Pourquoi?

Castiel le coupa directement dans son discourt, mais pour l'instant, alors que ses mains tremblaient toujours et que son calme n'était toujours pas revenu, il s'en foutait complètement. Il voulait savoir et c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait savoir.

\- Comme pour tout ce que je fais, Castiel. Pour que tu comprennes la morale de l'histoire. Une chose que tu aurais du comprendre depuis un long temps, mais bon, j'ai dut avoir recourt à des stratégies plus efficaces.

\- Comme me faire mal, jouer avec mon esprit ou encore tuer Dean! dit Castiel, entre ses dents, essayant de contenir la colère qui montait.

\- Si c'est ça qu'il te prend pour finalement te faire comprendre alors oui, Cas, je pourrais tué Dean. Parce que c'est vraiment après quoi tu es en colère non? Tu te fous bien que tu te fasses mal ou que je te montre quelque chose qui n'est pas vraiment complètement arrivé. La seule chose pour laquelle tu laisserais tes émotions prendre le dessus, ce serait toujours Dean.

Castiel se leva, pour être finalement à la même hauteur que son frère. Il prit une grande respiration, essayant de faire rentrer sa colère au plus profond. Il voulait simplement finir cette conversation pour de bon, avant de laisser ses émotions le contrôler et par le fait même, donner raison à Gabriel.

\- Si tu t'es autant donné, c'est que la morale, comme tu dis, dois être très importante, dit Castiel d'un ton amer.

\- Évidemment, je veux dire, je t'aime bien Castiel, mais je ne suis pas là que pour cela. Alors, Castiel, s'il te plaît, fais-moi plaisir et dis-moi que tu as compris la raison de tout cela.

Castiel resta silencieux. Il avait beau cherché, mais rien ne lui venait…

Gabriel soupira profondément, laissant son sourire de côté.

\- Sérieusement? Dean, Castiel! Tout est toujours à propos de lui avec toi. Mais ce que j'ai tant essayer de t'expliquer, avec apparemment trop de subtilité, c'est que lui aussi Cas. Dean te valut tout autant que tu le valus, sinon plus. Tu dois arrêter de rester dans le coin et de n'y aller que quand il t'appelle. Dean aussi veut te voir, crois-moi. Il a besoin de toi, Castiel

\- Mais si tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, comment suis-je supposé de prendre ça au sérieux et d'en croire là la vérité? demanda Castiel, sarcastique.

\- Parce que Castiel, même si j'étais là tout le long, et que j'ai tout commencé avec les bonnes circonstances, je n'ai aucun droit dans les choix ou les actions de tous les personnages. Tout ce qui s'est passé est vrai et tu dois vraiment comprendre comment il a réellement besoin de toi.

* * *

 

Cas se téléporta vers le dernier hôtel que les Winchester lui avaient indiqué, dans l'espoir de voir l'aîné, en sécurité et sain et sauf.

Dean était déjà couché, une bière trainant sur la table de chevet et toujours en vêtements. Il avait dû simplement s'écrouler sur son lit après une journée de travail éreintante. Castiel pu finalement relaxer.

Pourtant, après quelques moments, Castiel pu voir les traits de Dean se tendre et ses jambes et mains bougées en petit mouvements secs. Le sommeil du Winchester était agité et ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes qu'il se releva en position assise en une seconde en prenant une immense respiration, comme s'il n'en avait pas pris depuis des années, et s'étouffa presque dans l'exercice.

Castiel serait normalement parti avant que Dean ne le remarque, mais à cause des évènements des précédentes heures, ou plutôt semaines, Castiel n'était plus sûr de rien. Il resta là à attendre que Dean le remarque.

Cela ne prit que quelques secondes et Dean ne fut même pas surprit, en fait, il relaxa un peu plus. Dean prit une dernière grande respiration, apaisant ses tremblements.

Dean passa de grandes respirations à un petit rire en une seconde.

\- Tu ne croirais pas un mot de mon rêve, Cas! C'était bizarre! Tu étais là et Sam et…

Le visage de Dean s'assombrit tout d'un coup et il arrêta de sourire. Il regarda à ses jambes, comme dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai été tué. Quelqu'un, un démon, m'a tiré dessus.

Castiel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire de gros yeux. Comment? Est-ce que Gabriel lui avait aussi fait voir la vision? Castiel aurait bien voulu lui demander, mais alors, il saurait… Mais il voulait savoir au moins une chose.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar donc?

Dean releva sa tête vers Castiel, en le regardant dans les yeux, plus sérieux que l'ange ne l'avait jamais vu.

\- Non, Castiel. Pas un cauchemar… Un merveilleux rêve.


End file.
